Yoroshiku
by Gingana
Summary: La vida no tiene sentido sin colores, ¿No? Si todo es gris... es triste. Al parecer... tenías razón, todo vuelve a ser como antes, descolorido, sin ninguna pizca de alegría... tal vez esa fue la razón por la que me abandonaste, pero aún así... esos Recuerdos, no salen de mi mente. ATENCIÓN: YAOI, KYOYAXGINGA, MPREG, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS.
1. Capítulo 1

**Ohaioooo Minna-san! w**

**Waaaaa Gomen Gomen Gomen… sé que estuve algo desaparecida… pero es que este fic tomó casi un mes, y se hizo tan largo, que debo separarlo por capítulos D:**

**Dashie- Más te vale que esté bueno…**

**Lo prometo n3n. Bueno, primero que nada, por favor, en este fic, deben prestar bastante atención, ya que está relatado (en algunas partes) de una manera bastante confusa, y no sabría explicarles la situación n_nU**

**Bueno sin más merodeos, disfruten éste fic que tanto me costó xD**

_**Capítulo 1**_

La vida está llena de situaciones en las que se debe elegir, debes optar por una opción, solo una, ni dos, ni tres, una.

Tantas veces me enfrente ante esa situación que ya ni me sorprende equivocarme con mis decisiones, una vez tomadas, no puedes volver el tiempo atrás.

Volver el tiempo atrás, si lo hiciera, sin duda volvería a elegir la misma opción, después de todo, no me arrepiento de nada. No me arrepiento de haberte elegido, a ti, como mi compañero de vida, la persona que más amé…pero que bah…son solo tonteras de un "niño" según tú, ¿No? Eso siempre me lo decías, y aunque yo te rogara que me escucharas, no había caso.

Sin embargo, aunque aparentaras ignorarme, yo sé que tú me escuchabas, y aunque esos ojos color zafiro estuvieran ocultos bajo tus párpados, también sé que podías sentir mis lágrimas derramarse sobre tu chaqueta, la cual estaba algo húmeda por ellas mientras la apretaba con fuerza. Te soltaste de mí abruptamente, pero te das vuelta y me dices que lo olvidara, que era inútil, al igual que yo.

Mis ojos tiemblan de la sorpresa, y seguido más lágrimas caen de ellos. ¿Acaso…acaso solo soy tu oponente y nada más? Realmente… ¿Nada más?

Siempre traté de seguir tus pasos, eres una persona a la que realmente admiro y respeto, y aunque cada vez que batallemos ninguno salga ganador, sigo pensado que tú eres más fuerte que yo en todo sentido, aunque yo si gano algo en cada encuentro, tu respeto.

Sé que tuviste una vida muy dura, Benkei me contó sobre ti, al parecer él ha sido tu único "amigo", si es que se le puede llamar así para ti, pues yo creo que él ha tratado de cumplir ése rol durante todos estos años.

Apenas me enteré de tu pasado, y como obtuviste esas horrendas cicatrices que reflejan venganza en tu rostro, sentí el deseo de acercarme a ti. Me costó muchísimo, hasta que logré que de alguna manera no me insultaras mientras me hablabas. Lamentablemente la única manera de hablar contigo es sobre beyblade…nunca de nada más.

Con el tiempo me hice más cercano a ti, cada vez quería saber más sobre tu pasado, tu presente…pero te resistías a contármelo por completo, al parecer, fue muy duro para ti, o simplemente no confiabas en mí lo suficiente.

No te obligaba a contarme nada, solo sonreía y seguía hablando sobre los combates grandiosos que tuve, y tú bufabas, al parecer te aburría, lo que me obligaba a cambiar de tema.

Tu alma parecía muy oscura, todo un pasado oculto tras esos ojos azules que, si veías bien, reflejaban tensión y miedo. Debo ser el único que se fijó en eso, no me había dado cuenta, pero cada vez me fijaba más en tus acciones, así como también en tus aspectos externos como internos.

Tardé en caer. Este sentimiento es nuevo, me lo han contado, pero no sabía que se sentía tan bien.

Empecé a verte más seguido, cada vez que te veía, corría hacia ti con una sonrisa, preguntando que había de nuevo con Leone o cosas por el estilo, a las cuales tú a veces no contestabas pensando que quería sacarte información sobre tus ataques y movimientos. Me mirabas algo molesto, pero sin embargo me escuchabas cuando hablaba, y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Pasaron los años, y sentí que ya estaba muy cercano a ti, sentí que ya era tu amigo, y al parecer llegó la hora de preguntarte lo que había pasado con tigo años atrás.

Claro, ya lo sabía, como dije antes, Benkei me lo había contado. Pero aún así, quería que tú mismo me lo contaras. Tan solo quería…ganar tu confianza.

Me gritaste diciéndome que no me incumbía, que me olvidara de ellos, te diste vuelta y seguiste tu camino…pero yo no te dejo y te sujeto de la chaqueta. Yo…quiero estar en tu camino, quiero ser otra opción para ti. Quiero que dejes de ser tan solitario, ¿Qué no ves que hermoso es el mundo? Sería el doble de hermoso con personas con quien compartir esa belleza, y esos sentimientos de tensión y venganza… ¿No pueden cambiar por amor y comprensión?

Como dije antes, me dijiste que lo olvidara, que era inútil, al igual que yo, y te sueltas. Rompo a llorar y me tiro de rodillas al piso…tu…en verdad no entiendes estos sentimientos…tu…en verdad no entiendes… que yo…quiero hacerte feliz….quiero ver tan solo una sonrisa en ese rostro tan lastimado, quiero iluminar ese corazón tan sombrío, yo… yo… quiero ser parte de tu vida.

Te frenas, pero no me miras. Levanto mi vista, el sol mandaba sus rayos sobre mis ojos del mismo color, pero no duraría mucho, pues ya estaba atardeciendo. Era una hermosa escena. Tonos de rojos y naranjas bailaban en el cielo haciendo un hermoso espectáculo, ¿Qué acaso prefieres disfrutar esto solo que con alguien más?

Me respondes que todo es mejor solo, que para qué se necesitan amigos, si al final te terminan fallando y abandonando. Te miro con tristeza y me reincorporo. Cuanto te han lastimado es inexplicable, y esas personas te han mostrado que el mundo es gris y aburrido, es evidente que necesitas algo de color en tu vida.

Saco mi lanzador, y lanzo a Pegasus hacia un charco de agua que estaba a unos metros de nosotros, se sumerge y hace un pequeño remolino para luego sacar el agua de ese hoyo y que luego se disperse alrededor nuestro.

Las maravillas de la vida…son tantas que son incontables, una de ellas, es la acción por la cual el sol hace que esas gotas de agua diminuta "cambien" su color a su luz, generando un mini-espectáculo sobre nuestros rostros.

Miras el rocío que cae en tu mano, y pierde su color, pues el sol ya no las ilumina. Dices que, al final, todo siempre termina en algo gris y triste, pierden sus colores una por una, volviendo a ser lo que eran.

No todo tiene que terminar así, yo…también eh estado cubierto de colores, hasta que un terrible acontecimiento me quitó a mi madre, una persona a la que nunca olvidaré y que siempre estará en mi corazón, pero por suerte mi padre se ocupó se cuidarme cuando era pequeño. Sí, lo sé, desapareció muchos años de mi vida, y es algo que lo tengo presente y nunca olvidaré, pero yo lo perdono, pues sé que no lo disfruté esos años, pero si no lo hago ahora que volvió, no lo podré hacer nunca más.

Bufas, y te despides de mí. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que despedirte? ¿Nunca has probado la frase "hasta luego"?

Grito tu nombre, pero me ignoras y sigues caminando, lo repito, y vuelve a pasar. Aprieto mis puños y voy corriendo detrás de ti, para ponerme enfrente tuyo y hacer que te detengas. Me lanzas una mirada fría, luego corres tu cara diciéndome que me mueva, que estaba en tu camino.

Era exactamente lo que quería hacer, todo este tiempo, estos 3 años desde que nos conocimos, desde que te conocí como una persona que destrozaba beyblade por placer, hasta ahora que sólo batallas limpiamente como un digno peleador. Te he acompañado todo este tiempo, aunque en el torneo mundial no quisiste entrar al equipo japonés, te he tenido presente en mí, te acompañé con mi espíritu blader…y mucho más también. Luego de derrotar a Némesis te fuiste, según tú, querías cambiar de aire, pero volviste a la ciudad un tiempo después, y fue lo único que me curó de la depresión que sentía al no tenerte cerca de mí.

Todo este tiempo, lo único que quise fue…estar junto a ti.

Ríes burlándote de mí con los ojos cerrados, lo que realmente me sorprendió, pero no te dejé hablar, pues mis palabras se interpusieron a las tuyas.

"_No importa que te burles de mí, no me importa cuánto odio o rencor me tengas, no me importa nada en absoluto, pues estoy seguro, que lo lograré"_

Abres tus ojos sorprendido, pero luego los relajas, y de pronto una sonrisa sale de tu cara, una sonrisa desafiante, pero una sonrisa al fin.

Me desafiaste diciéndome _"¿Seguro? Y dime… ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?"_

Te miro algo confundido, y bajo mi mirada con algo de tristeza, pues no sé contestarte…pero…tal vez pueda hacerlo, sin necesidad de usar palabras. Levanto mi mirada y sonrío, luego rápidamente te tomo de la chaqueta, haciendo que no te quede otra opción que inclinarte, y así, poder unir mis labrios con los tuyos. Sé que soy inexperto en estas cosas, pues nunca me dieron o he dado ningún beso, sólo mis padres, pero obviamente ellos no cuentan.

Trato torpemente de tomar tu cuello y profundizar el beso. Mis sentimientos hacia ti son profundos, nunca te lo he podido decir, pero estoy realmente enamorado de ti…y trato de demostrártelo, con este beso. De repente algo que realmente no me esperaba sucedió, ciento que abres tu boca y metes tu lengua dentro de mi boca, haciéndome saborearte. Al principio me dio escalofríos, pues tu sabor era amargo…yo quiero encargarme de que eso cambie. Me separo de ti, pero automáticamente vuelvo a esos labios, y así una y otra vez, siento como mis mejillas arden, pero trato de no darles importancia. Tu sabor empieza a suavizarse, pero aún siento algo de amargura en ti.

Finalmente me separo, pues me quedé sin aire, y te suelto.

Te enderezas y cierras tus ojos, largando otra sonrisa, pero esta vez, pícara.

"_Vaya vaya…no eres tan niño como pensé…"_

Mis mejillas ardieron ante este comentario, pero me puse muy feliz, pues al fin pude demostrarte que no soy un niño.

Me dices que no es suficiente, que debía practicar más, que aún no soy un digno oponente para ti. Me sonríes igual que antes y te acercas a mí. Tomas mi barbilla haciendo que te mire.

"_Así es como se hace"_

Casi literalmente devoras mis labios, y automáticamente abres tu boca, empezando a lamerlos. Aprietas mi mandíbula con la mano que sostenía mi barbilla, obligándome a abrir mi boca, permitiendo que tu lengua pase. Juegas con ella dentro de mí y siento como mis mejillas se tornan del color de mi cabello, a la vez que cierro fuertemente mis ojos. Me sigues besando bruscamente, ahora te separas de mi para besar mi cuello y luego lamerlo, me vuelves a dar un salvaje beso…claro, eso refleja tu personalidad, eres el rey de las bestias, ¿Qué reflejará el mío?

Acaricias mi cuello con tu otra mano, y haces que otro escalofrío pase por mi espalda, luego vuelves a lamerme el cuello, pero esta vez doy un respingo de dolor, pues siento que me mordiste. Luego lames mi lóbulo unas cuantas veces, para esta altura mis ojos seguían cerrados, me daba vergüenza abrirlos y verte a los ojos, lo cual era la cosa que más me calmaba…esos ojos…más allá de todo lo que dije antes, reflejan tranquilidad, es por eso que tienes tanta determinación en tus batallas, estás tranquilo, y verte me tranquiliza, siento que estoy seguro, junto a ti.

Te separas de mí y limpias tu boca con el dorso de tu mano, para luego dibujar en tu rostro una sonrisa burlona. Abro mis ojos, esa imagen tuya…tan desafiante…me quedé embobado viéndote con esa mirada de _"Nunca me superarás", _tanto, que no me doy cuenta que el sol casi se oculta, pues ya no había ninguna luz ni colores hermosos, solo colores sombríos dispuestos a quedarse a esperar a la reina de la noche, la que nos ilumina con su hermosa pero a la vez deprimente luz blanca, la luna.

Llevo mis manos a mi boca…y me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, volviéndome a sonrojar.

Pones tus manos sobre tu cadera y diriges tu mirada hacia la luna, me dices que ya es tarde, que los niños como yo no deberíamos estar fuera de nuestras casas a estas horas, pero te ignoro, pues aún no creo que lo acababa de pasar.

Te pregunto por qué seguiste el beso…tranquilamente podrías haberme empujado, o haberte movido antes de que me abalanzara sobre ti, pero de lo contrario, me ayudaste.

Cierras tus ojos, acercándote a mí.

"_Soy tu rival, ¿No? Debo vencerte en todo lo que pueda, incluso fuera del beyblade"_

Tomas mi bufanda y lanzas un tirón, haciendo que me acerque a ti de nuevo. Puedo sentir tu respiración sobre mí, mi corazón se acelera, pero esos penetrantes ojos zafiros me miran tranquilos, y siento como mi sonrojo aumenta, al igual que mi temperatura. Sonríes al verme así, y lames mis labios. Tan pronto como lo haces, abro mi boca, y saco mi lengua también. Tú sabor…no es el mismo, ahora es más dulce…y más posesivo. Cierro mis ojos y a la fuerza entro en tu boca de nuevo, quiero saborear esos labios aún…aprovechar que mi sueño se cumple, se hace realidad. Pero esta vez, no haces nada, me sigues el ritmo a mí, y esta vez, yo tengo el control.

Paso mis brazos por tu cuello, y me separo para poder respirar, pero apenas tomo algo de aire vuelvo a besarte, y devoro esos labios que tanto me cegaban hace años, que tantas veces los vi en mis sueños, imaginando que eran míos, y hoy, por fin, lo son. En un momento, sumergido en mis deseos, sin querer mordí uno de tus labios, al hacerlo, abrí mis ojos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, pero tu cara estaba tranquila, tenías los ojos cerrados y me sonreías cerio…descifré que querías que continuara. Volví a besarte, para luego, temblando, bajar a tu cuello, lamerlo y besarlo, tal y como tú lo habías hecho con migo, luego subo a tu rostro nuevamente y reparto besos pequeños por tu rostro.

"_Te salteaste una parte"_

¿Saltearme? ¿Algo me había faltado? Me separé y te miré, y pude ver como señalabas tu cuello.

"_Pero…ya lo hice" _

Te respondo, pero abres tus ojos y me miras fijamente.

"_Te faltó algo"_

Repasé mis recuerdos y no podía entenderte.

"_Si lo haces…me quedará una marca"_ sonríes, "¿_Qué acaso, no querías que fuera solo tuyo?"_

Me sonreíste pícaramente, entonces lo recordé...yo...quiero que seas mío, solo mío, es un sentimiento muy egoísta que no va con migo…pero cuando se trataba de ti, no hay negocios. Me acerqué a tu cuello para poder lamerlo, y acto seguido, morderlo, dejándote una marca. Me disculpo, pues pienso que te debe haber dolido, y no quiero lastimarte, pero tú solo me devuelves una sonrisa en señal de aprobación. Luego lamo tu lóbulo, y vuelvo a besarte, pero con un beso corto y tierno, para terminar abrazándote, y darte la gracias, pero automáticamente mi mirada entristece, pues todo esto, viniendo de ti, no parece real…tarde o temprano…debo despertar.

"_¿Por qué me agradeces? ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que no importa lo que diga, lo lograrías?"_

Abrí mis ojos tan grandes como la luna que se había posicionado sobre nosotros, iluminándonos, para no dejar que la oscuridad nos alcance. Nos envolvía con ahora una cálida luz blanca, aunque la noche empezaba a tornarse cada vez más fría.

"_Acaso… ¿Acaso…lo…logré?"_

Cierras tus ojos y cruzas tus brazos, con una mirada seria.

"_Ahora soy tuyo, ¿No?"_ sonríes y me miras, alzando mi rostro con uno de mis dedos _"Todo tuyo" _ me susurras _"Pero…tú eres todo mío"_ acariciaste la marca que me hiciste en el cuello, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

"_Todo tuyo" _ respondo, para poder darte un beso, muy suave, al cual respondes de la misma manera, y abrazas mi cintura haciendo que me pegue a tu cuerpo, mientras que yo abrazo tu cuello nuevamente, dándome cuenta… de que no es un sueño…esto, es real.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ohaioooooo xD ¿Cómo están?**

**Yeah, el segundo cap de mi supermega fic "one-shoot"**

**Disfrútenlo!**

_**Capítulo 2**_

El cielo está inundado por esas esponjosas creaciones, y tienen un color grisáceo, mientras que al fondo puedo ver como unos relámpagos se acercan junto con unas nubes negras.

Miro la hora…pero… ¿Qué me importa la hora? ¿Qué me importa el día? ¿Qué me importa el año? De todos modos sé que ya no tiene sentido seguir así. Esos cálidos momentos que tuve…no volverán nunca más.

Era el 14 de febrero, más específicamente, el Día de San Valentín, una fecha en la cual la idiotez puede sentirse en el aire…la verdad soy el menos adecuado para decirlo, pues…aquí me ven, vestido con un delantal, tratando de hacer unas malditas pastas con salsa a la boloñesa. Ya van 3 intentos fallidos… ¡No entiendo como hacen los cocineros de la televisión para que les salga tan rápido! Tan solo me quedan dos horas antes de que llegue Kyoya y aún no tengo ni la comida, ni la decoración, ¡Ni siquiera estoy aseado o cambiado!

Pasé toda la tarde paseando por las ferias, centros comerciales, negocios y otros lugares…tratando de conseguir un regalo que no sea estúpidamente infantil, ni tampoco algo horrendo. Todo era igual…nada me llamaba la atención. Me rendí y volví a mi casa, pues debía hacer los preparativos para esta noche. Quería que todo esté perfecto.

Cuando el reloj dio las 9, al decimonoveno intento…la cena, estaba lista. Limpié todo lo más rápido que pude, subí corriendo las escaleras y me metí al baño para poder ducharme. Kyoya llegaba dentro de media hora, y aún debo arreglar el salón.

Salí corriendo del baño, no había ni terminado se secarme, pero faltaban 10 minutos, asique con toalla en la cintura, me puse a ordenar todo, el mantel, los cubiertos, las servilletas, las velas, todo tenía que estar impecable.

Ya casi terminaba, lo único que me faltaba era cambiarme. Volví a subir corriendo las escaleras, ya eran y media, Kyoya no tardaba en llegar, pero mi mala suerte me hizo recordar que no estaba totalmente seco de una manera algo dolorosa. Resbalé en uno de los escalones, retrocediendo unos cuatro, mi espalda dolía, pero traté de levantarme y subir, esta vez más cuidadosamente, las malditas escaleras.

No llegué al último escalón cuando el timbre sonó, y ya me imaginaba quien era.

-¡Ya voy!-

Entré a mi cuarto…genial, no preparé la ropa tampoco. Agarré lo primero que vi que parecía decente, una camisa blanca cuyos botones llegaban nada más hasta mi cuello, un pantalón azul largo y unas zapatillas negras. Tomé mi bufanda, me la puse lo más rápido posible, al igual que mi bandana, y salí corriendo nuevamente. Para mi mala suerte, la bandana no estaba bien sujetada a mi cabeza, ya que no la había arreglado bien, al igual que la bufanda. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras. La bandana cayó sobre mis ojos, cegándome completamente, y haciendo que tropezase con la bufanda mal calculada, ya que se arrastraba por el piso. Caí de nuevo, por suerte, mi hombro detuvo la caída, irónicamente hablando. Me levanté como pude, corrí la bandana de uno de mis ojos para poder girar la perilla, y abrí la puerta, dejando ver a una persona con cabellos verdes y ojos azules color zafiro, vestido con un saco negro sobre una camisa blanca, la cual tenía un escote en V, y dejaba ver algo de su pecho, con unos pantalones azules largos, que me miraba sorprendido.

-Ginga…que… ¿¡Qué te pasó!?- me gritaste. Yo solo me reí avergonzado y puse mi mano en mi nuca.

-Verás…creo que calculé mal los tiempos…-

-Hiciste…todo esto… ¿Tú solo?- dijiste mirando alrededor, mientras que yo cerraba la puerta.

-Pues…si… ¿No recuerdas que te dije que mi padre se fue de viaje por un trabajo de la WBBA?- me acerqué sonriéndote.

-A si…es cierto- me dijiste cerrando los ojos, largando una pequeña pero a la vez cautivadora sonrisa.

-Uhm...Kyoya…- me encogí de hombros y sentí como mis mejillas de entibiaban, entonces miré al suelo para disimular –Pu… ¿Puedo decirte algo?-

-Claro…siempre y cuando me dejes decirte algo luego- me dijiste cerrando los ojos, sonriendo.

-T…Te…Te ves…muy guapo…- dije en un susurro, que asombrosamente lograste escuchar.

-Hmph…gracias… tú también te ves muy lindo, en especial con esa ropa interior de pegasos…pero mejor acomódate un poco, no querrás provocarme…- te relamiste y sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago.

Te miré algo dudoso y sonreí algo avergonzado.

-Ya vuelvo-

Me dirigí hacia el baño, y al verme al espejo pude notar que mi camisa no tenía los botones abrochados, dejando al descubierto mi pecho, mi pantalón estaba algo caído, dejando ver mi ropa interior de pegasos en forma chibi…que ridículo. Mi bandana estaba toda torcida, y mi bufanda, se arrastraba por el suelo, dejando ver mi cuello, pues no estaba ajustada.

Me arreglé y bajé, y pude verte sentado en el sillón, recostado sobre en el medio él, con los brazos sobre el respaldo y cruzado de piernas, tenías los ojos cerrados y descansabas tu cabeza sobre el terciopelo rojo.

Me sonrojé al verte, hay veces que sigo sin entender, como es que estamos juntos, parece que estoy viviendo mi eterno sueño, el mejor de todos.

Me acerqué a ti, abriste tus ojos y estiraste su mano hacia mí. La tomé…e inmediatamente me hiciste caer encima de ti, haciendo que mi cabeza quede recostada sobre tu pecho. Me sonrojé un poco, pero...no podía moverme, me sentía tan bien en ese torso que me abrazaba con su calor, me sentía tan protegido, sentía que nada ni nadie podía separarnos jamás.

Volviste a cerrar tus ojos, pero esta vez me abrazaste con tus brazos, haciendo que mi cara tenga un color rojizo mientras una de mis mejillas era aplastada por tu camisa blanca. Sonreías, me sonreías con los ojos cerrados, no sé porqué…pero sentía que esa sonrisa era mía, que solo yo era el poseedor de esos contornos salvajes, los cuales me hacían encontrarme con un mundo de pasión cuando rosaban con los míos.

Sin dudarlo sonreí también, y me acomodé en tu pecho para poder sentir mejor ese calor que me inundaba, pero apenas me había acomodado, recordé que la cena, la cual con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación hice, se enfriaba, ya que últimamente los calo ventores de la casa estaban fallando, y el frío podía sentirse, aunque solo fuera otoño.

-Uhm…Kyoya…- dije algo avergonzado- La cena…se enfría…-

De repente sentí como los sonidos de unos tambores se infiltraban en mis oídos, pues me habías abrazado más fuerte, haciendo que pudiera escuchar los latidos de ese corazón tan oscuro, que cada día deseaba comprender aun más.

-Solo un poco más- hundiste tus palabras en mis ahora revueltos cabellos, haciendo que tu suspiro recorriera toda mi espina dorsal, proporcionándome un pequeño rubor.

-Pero…se enfriará…y...tengo hambre…- mi inocente comentario te desconcertó un poco, pues pude notas que dejaste de abrazarme para llevarte una de tus manos a tu cara, tapándote esas orbes azules.

-En verdad…hay veces que deseo matarte…- ése comentario me dolió un poco, tal vez sea sentido figurado, pero aún así…no me agradaban esas palabras.

-Oye…no es literal…- tomaste y barbilla con tus suaves manos, al parecer, notaste mi triste mirada ante tu último comentario.

-L…lo sé ¿Acaso me crees idiota?-traté de sonar los más enojado posible…aunque obviamente no me funcionó.

-Hay veces que sí…- soltaste una risa burlona mientras cerrabas tus ojos y te recostabas nuevamente en el sofá.

-¿A sí?- comencé a enojarme, y acto seguido, me abalancé sobre ti, dándote un beso algo brusco, pero aún así continué, y lamí esos labios tan lujuriosos que me hacían perder en mi mundo.

-¡JÁ! ¿Y quién es el idiota ahora?- me paré en el sofá y me puse en una pose victoriosa.

-Tú- ante esa última palabra, te miré confundido y con algo de rabia.

-Por creer que puedes ganarme-

Me tomaste del brazo, haciendo caer de rodillas, y obligándome a darte otro, pero ahora apasionante beso, el cual me dejó inmóvil, permitiéndote tomar mi mandíbula para apretarla y hacer que abra mi boca, dejando paso a tu lengua. Pude sentir como tu lengua buscaba la mía para poder jugar con ella, victoriosamente la encontraste, o tal vez, yo te encontré a ti.

No sé…no sé qué tipos de besos conoces, pero de éste nunca oí hablar. Nuestras lenguas jugaban fuera de nuestras bocas, no era un beso, era un juego, y el que perdía, pagaría muy caras las consecuencias.

Para mi mala suerte…perdí, pues abrí mis ojos y me separé de ti, para poder respirar algo jadeante.

-¿Ves?- me dijiste cerrando tus ojos y levantándote –Ahora apúrate, pues la comida se enfría- y te dirigiste hacia la sala.

Quedé con cara de idiota en el sofá, con mi cara del color de mis cabellos, creo que imagen más estúpida no podría haber.

Al fin reaccioné, y me dirigí a la sala también, en donde tú estabas sentado esperándome con tu cabeza reposada en tu mano, mirando por la ventana el cielo estrellado que esa hermosa noche de otoño nos otorgaba.

Me dirigí a la cocina y serví la comida en unos platos de porcelana blanca, decorados a los costados con uno dibujos que al parecer eran antiguos, pues no tenía ni idea de dónde o qué eran.

Luego, con un plato en cada mano, fui a la sala, en donde te encontré haciéndome una inspección de arriba a abajo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- te pregunté mientras colocaba los platos enfrente nuestro.

-Solo pensaba que te verías muy lindo con un traje de mesera…- me dijiste con una mirada pícara, a la cual respondí con un pequeño sonrojo mirando hacia la ventana.

-Baka…- me senté, y pude ver que ya habías empezado, a lo cual no dudé en preguntarte – ¿C…Como está?-

No me respondiste, tan solo seguiste metiendo un trozo de carne a tu boca. Probé un poco, realmente no me había salido tan mal… pero solo me importaba tu opinión, la cual al parecer no estaba disponible en ese momento, pero la ignoré, pues el hambre me consumía por dentro.

De pronto veo como acercas un trozo de carne a mí. Supuse que querías que lo comiera, lo cual hice, haciendo que me devuelvas una hermosa y tal vez lujuriosa sonrisa. Tragué, y volví con mi plato rápidamente así no notabas mi vergüenza, pues aún no había terminado.

Ya estaba a punto de terminar, y cuando levanto mi vista, veo que ya acabaste, pero aún tenías el tenedor entre tus dedos.

-¿Quieres más?- pensé que te habías quedado con hambre.

-Sí- luego tu tenedor se dirigió a mi plato, al cual le quedaban unos pocos fideos. Enroscaste uno, haciendo que una punta quedara colgando.

-¿Qué esperas? Tómalo-

No entendía muy bien la situación, pero lo tomé. Luego lo desenroscaste, tomando tú la otra punta, y empezando a succionarla. Te seguí, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable. Nuestros labios se estaban por encontrar, pero justo antes, lo mordiste, dejándome el resto a mí, junto con mi cara de decepción.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso querías que te dé un beso?- me lanzaste una mirada fría, a la cual respondí inflando mis mejillas.

-Pues claro, ¿Qué más se puede esperar en una escena como esa?-

-Oh...ya veo…- cruzaste tus piernas y descansaste tu cabeza en tu mano nuevamente con los ojos cerrados. Esa pose tan indiferente que me pone de los nervios, era tan hermosa a la vez, que me levanté y me senté en tus piernas, para poder rodear con mis bazos tu cuello, y así acercarme un darte un dulce y corto beso.

-Te amo…- volví a darte otro corto beso –Realmente te amo…-

-Lo sé…- me respondiste corriéndome los cabellos de la cara –Y yo a tus pegasos chibi-

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué tienen de malo!?- me sonrojé un poco e hice un puchero.

Tan solo te reíste por lo bajo, y luego me volviste a ver a los ojos –Amo todo lo que tenga que ver con tigo… Ginga-

Te acercaste a mí y me diste otro de tus dulces caramelos… sí, así los llamo, pues son tan adictos como los verdaderos.

-Sabes…tengo un obsequio para ti- ante éste comentario, mi mirada entristeció un poco mientras me levantaba, dejándote buscar el paquete que luego me estabas entregando en mano.

-¿Qué…Qué es?- pregunté curioso viendo la forma alargada que tenía.

-Tienes que abrirlo para saberlo- me miraste burlón.

Rompí la envoltura, y detrás de ella se encontraba un libro…un libro…raro.

-Esto es…-

-Sí…es exactamente lo que estás pensando- luego te acercaste a mi oído, y me susurraste –-Quiero que te las aprendas todas… ¿Está claro?- asentí.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Ohaioooo Minna-san!**

**Bueno… como algunos sabrán, éste capítulo sufrió pequeños problemas TwT**

**Dashie- A problemas se refiere que el capítulo iba a estar para ayer… pero el MALDITO WORD cortó mal todo y perdimos el tan preciado fic.**

**Exacto… pero bueno, lo volví a escribir, y creo que fue para mejor, ya que lo mejoré MUCHO, y ahora si estoy satisfecha xD**

**¡Disfruten su lectura!**

_**Capítulo 3**_

Tan solo pude asentir… pero no sabía las consecuencias de ésa respuesta, pues ahí quedé como un idiota, mientras te habías ido a refrescar, mirando ése libro que te titulaba "Kamasutra", el cual estaba lleno de posiciones… todas enumeradas y explicadas.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas… realmente… ¿Debía aprendérmelas? Aún nunca lo hemos hecho… y… creo que es algo que tú realmente estás esperando.

La verdadera pregunta era, ¿Quiero aprenderlas? La respuesta era… sí… desgraciadamente sí quería.

De pronto… una "brillante" idea pasó por mi mente. Tal vez no tenga un regalo material, pero… aún tengo algo, que tú realmente deseas, y que a la vez deseo también, aunque en todo este tiempo no me había animado a hacerlo.

Recordé que hace un tiempo, Yuu había encontrado un disfraz de mesera en una fiesta de disfraces, al parecer era gratis, y sin saber por qué lo agarró. Al encontrarme, me dijo que lo guardara, que tal vez si algún día me "animaba a confesarle mis sentimientos a Madoka" (los cuales obviamente nunca existieron) podría regalárselo. Tan solo asentí, para que la mentira inventada de que me gustaba mi amiga quedara a flote, así nadie sospechaba de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

El traje de mesera… o más bien "Maid" aquí en Japón, estaba en un lugar muy remoto y oscuro de mi armario, bien en el fondo, donde nadie se atrevería a buscar.

-Humm… Kyoya…- te llamé desde las escaleras –Tu regalo está arriba, déjame ir a buscarlo- subí, pero me frené y grité -¡Cúbrete los ojos! ¡Es una sorpresa!-

Corrí hacia mi habitación, desordené, tiré y encontré ropa que ni sabía que aún tenía, hasta por fin dar con ese vestido negro lleno de volados blancos y demás adornos.

Me sonrojé un poco pero…

Abroché los cierres, me acomodé los volados, y ajusté el largo del vestido… muy corto por cierto, ya que dejaba ver hasta por encima de mis rodillas.

Me miré frente a un espejo –Algo falta…- pensé en voz alta… hasta que recordé que el vestido no venía solo, sino que también incluía una vincha **(1) **negra con pequeños voladitos. Al encontrarla, la coloqué sobre mi cabeza… con mi bandana realmente no quedaba muy bien, asique opté por deshacerme de ella, dejando que unos cabellos rebeldes cayeran en mi rostro.

Bajé por las escaleras. Me había pues unos zapatos negros con medias blancas que combinaban, y traté de no hacer ruido mientras pisaba.

Ahí te vi, recostado en el sofá con una sonrisa, mientras que con tu mano izquierda te tapabas los ojos.

Me dirigí hacia ti, pero se me ocurrió otra idea más. Me alejé silenciosamente, hasta que un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntaste sin ver, como pude olvidarlo, eres el Rey de las Bestias, un león que sin importar qué, puede escuchar y olfatear a su presa.

-Y...ya vengo ¡No veas!- traté de mantener la compostura, y me dirigí hacia la cocina, en donde tomé una bandeja de plata y un trapo, el cual usé para limpiarla y luego poner en uno de los bolsillos del vestido.

Me dirigí a la sala… tomé aire…traté de tranquilizarme y ocultar mis nervios… y la función, comenzó.

-Disculpe, ¿Va a ordenar algo o piensa quedarse como un idiota sentado aquí toda la noche?-

Quitaste la mano de tu cara, y por unos segundos pude ver como tu vista se agudizó en mis desnudas piernas, para luego sonreírme.

-Vaya… no me dijeron que en éste restaurante había meseras tan lindas…- pude sentir como tu mirada me inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, haciendo que un leve rubor apareciera en mis mejillas, pero… tenía que estar firme y seguro.

-No tengo toda la noche, señor-

-Entiendo… ¿Podría traerme el menú, hermosa… señorita?- esto último lo dijiste en un tono burlón.

-Claro… todo por el caballero- reí por lo bajo y me di vuelta hacia la cocina… un momento… ¿Menú? ¡Rayos! No había pensado en eso… volví tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.

-Ehm… señor… el menú no está disponible en este momento, más puedo decirle los mejor que tenemos-

-¿Qué clase de restaurante de lujo son ustedes?- dijiste riéndote por lo bajo –Está bien… dime… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?-

-Bu…bueno…- me apoyé sobre mi pierna izquierda, para luego fingir limpiar la bandeja con el trapo que tenía en mis bolsillos, cerrando los ojos, tratando de parecer desinteresado –Tenemos una buena selección de postres… pero claro, al parecer un paladar tan perfecto como el suyo cree que será patético, ¿No?- te miré de reojo.

-Tal vez…- te recostaste sobre el sillón –Tan solo tráeme lo que creas mejor- me guiñaste el ojo.

-Como desee- me fui rápidamente a la cocina, y busqué el helado que tenía planeado como postre… aunque ahora sería mil veces mejor.

En una copa especialmente para esto, puse el helado de vainilla abajo, sobre éste el de frutilla, y arriba de todo, el de chocolate, el cual decoré con una cereza.

Volví a la sala.

-Su postre, señor- te lo entregué e inmediatamente lo probaste.

-Señorita… ¿Quiere usted saborear este delicioso postre con migo?- me preguntaste con esa mirada tan hipnotizante tuya.

-¿Acaso debo ayudarlo a comer también?- reí por lo bajo –Qué patético…-

-No tanto como tu actuación-

-S…señor, por favor…- me senté a tu lado, y pude ver cómo me entregabas el vaso y la cuchara, mientras me mirabas desafiante.

-Vaya… quien diría… que una persona tan…- te inspeccioné con la mirada mientras sonreía… ¿Sensualmente? –En buen estado... necesite que le den la comida…-

-Todas dicen lo mismo- comiste la cucharada del postre que te entregaba mientras hablaba –Pero debo admitir… que ninguna ha sido tan cautivante como usted…-

Reí –Tan fáciles ustedes…- tomé la fresa poniéndola en mi boca, para luego acercarme a ti –Tal vez… el bebé quiera que mastique su comida antes de entregársela…-

-Me basta con tomarla de su boca- sonreíste pícaramente, para luego acercarte a mí y tomar la cereza de mis dientes, aunque fuiste tan cuidadoso que ni siquiera sentí el tacto.

Así fue hasta terminar la copa, yo dándote con la cuchara, mientras tú tan solo te dedicabas a comer.

Me levanté para ponerme enfrente tuyo –Bien… el número es alto… Pagará, ¿Cierto?- te entregué un papel en el cual decía un número de unas tres cifras.

-¿Tanto por un postre? Vaya… Y no habrá una manera de… ¿Saldar mis cuentas sin dinero?- me miraste de reojo.

-No… tan solo puedo hacerle un descuento- dije serio –Pero… tiene un alto precio también- te sonreí… y al parecer entendiste rápidamente.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-

Me agaché para quedar a tu altura, e inmediatamente comencé a levantar de a poco el vestido, mirándote desafiante –Oh nada… tan solo… quitarme el estrés de este trabajo…- empecé a dejar al descubierto uno de mis hombros.

-Parece que tenemos a una pervertida en el restaurante…- sonreíste y te levantaste abruptamente, para poder tomar mis caderas y acariciarlas lentamente –Le prometo, señorita, que dejará aquí todo estrés que invada su… hermoso cuerpo-

-Hágalo, señor- te dije sonriente. No sé cómo, pero mi actitud cambió tan drásticamente que hasta me daba miedo.

Me levantaste por las piernas, tan delicadamente como siempre.

-¿Está usted segura que no es una princesa?- me miraste mientras subías las escaleras –Nunca he visto tanta belleza en una persona que no sea salida de los cuentos-

-Idiota, claro que… lo soy- pausé unos segundos pues la situación ya se había vuelto más incómoda de lo que pensé… pero era divertido por otro lado –Todo este tiempo…- lleve una mano a mi frente –Eh estado esperando que un príncipe… me sacara de esta prisión…-

-Pues… no te ha rescatado un príncipe, mi niña- evidentemente, no podías dejar de llamarme "niño" en cualquiera de sus géneros por mucho tiempo –Te ha rescatado… el Rey de las Bestias-

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a mi habitación, la cual cerraste y aseguraste con el seguro –Le advierto, que éste Rey, al empezar, no parará, pues como dicho nombre sugiere, nunca dejo ir a mis presas-

-Nunca he dicho que quería que parara, señor…- me senté en la cama y me relamí, al mismo tiempo que bajaba un poco el escote del vestido, dejando ver algo de mi pecho –Tan solo… haga lo que me prometió, o no habrá descuento-

-Tranquila…- te acercaste a mí, empezando a desabotonar tu camisa, para dejar ver tu formado cuerpo –Lo disfrutará, se lo prometo-

Sonreí –Pues… ¿Qué espera?- cerré mis ojos... para poder sentir como esos salvajes labios me devoraban, por dentro y por fuera.

Lentamente me fuiste empujando, para quedar tú encima de mí. Comenzaste a besar mi cuello, dejándome pequeñas marcas, marcas que mostraban posesión. Abracé tu cuello, para luego lamerlo… este maldito elixir que derramas con cada beso… tiene algo… que hace que con cada lamida… mi paciencia, se acabe.

Bajaste, pero obviamente el vestido no te dejaba ver mi cuerpo, por lo que decidiste quietármelo, dejando ver mi pecho desnudo, y con tan solo unas medias blancas (ya que los zapatos habían volado por las escaleras) y unos panties. (**2)**

-Vaya… parece que alguien me ha engañado…- sonreíste y acariciaste mi torso –Al parecer… no eres una princesa… si no un príncipe…-

-A...acaso ¿Romperá su promesa por ver lo que realmente soy?- traté de seguir el juego.

-¿Quién dijo que pararía?- devoraste mi boca, para luego entrar en ella, ya que te dejé libre el paso –Te ves mucho mejor así… mi príncipe encantador…- esto último lo dijiste casi en un susurro… un sensual susurro.

Ya no pude más, mi sonrojo comenzó a notarse.

-S…señor…- dije entre jadeos, mientras acariciabas mis piernas.

-No me diga señor…- te acercaste a mi oído, para poder susurrarme –Grítalo… grita mi nombre- en ese instante metiste tu mano en mi ropa interior, encontrándote con mi miembro, el cual empezó a recibir suaves caricias.

-M…Mi Rey…ah…- esos malditos ruidos salían involuntariamente de mi garganta, pero trataba de guardarlos los más posible.

-Dilo… mi hermosa Maid… di mi nombre, quiero oírte- de pronto, empezaste a frotarme más rápido, haciendo que cerrara mis ojos tan fuerte como podía.

-K…K…- las palabras no salían de mi boca… hasta qué…

-¡AH! ¡KYOYA!-

-Encantador…- sonreíste, para luego comenzar a jugar con tus dedos, los cuales ahora estaban adentro mío.

Metiste el tercer dedo… nada delicado por cierto, pues habías introducido dos de una… haciéndome gritar a más no poder.

-K…Kyoya… m…más rápido…- te miré con ojos llorosos, a lo cual me respondiste lamiendo mis labios, mientras que frotabas más bruscamente mi miembro –Kyoya… creo que voy a…-

-Córrase… su majestad- dicho esto, una última frotada fue suficiente para que me viniera en tu mano, dejándome jadeante y totalmente rojo.

Tomaste el líquido que había salido de mí, para luego abandonar mi cuerpo.

-Mejor que el helado…- sonreíste –Su majestad… he oído que las cosas nuevas quitan el estrés… tal vez quiera probar…- te alejaste de mí, abriendo tus piernas.

Te miré confuso, pero pronto reaccioné, y me lancé sobre ti, para poder jugar con tu lengua, al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba tus pantalones y te quitaba completamente la camisa.

Luego bajé a ese torso que tanto me había imaginado en sueños… tan perfecto… y todo mío.

Lamí tu cuello, dejando marcas, éste es mi territorio, de nadie más.

Seguí bajando, para encontrarme con tus bóxers y luego bajarlos. Tu erección era notablemente más grande que la mía… me sentí algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Muy grande?- sonreíste.

-Tonterías- me dirigí hacia "ti", para poder empezar a darte suaves caricias con mi lengua, y luego succionar.

-Ah…su… su majestad… ¿Está realmente seguro… ah… que es su primera vez?-

Esos jadeos hacían verte tan indefenso, que hasta que habías dejado sorprendido, pero traté de no distraerme, pues realmente quería darte ése placer que yo sentí antes.

De pronto sentí como algo me llenaba la boca, te solté, y te miré intrigado.

-Tráguelo-

Obedecí…realmente… no se sentía tan mal.

-Le ha gustado, ¿Mi príncipe?-

Asentí algo avergonzado, pero por suerte te viniste sobre mí, dejándome otra vez debajo de ti.

-Bueno… ¿Listo?-

-Llevo esperándolo… mi Rey- te miré desafiante, luego tomé tu cara entre mis manos, para poder besarte tan profundo como pude. Sentí como otro de tus dedos me invadía, pero esta vez era solo uno.

-Ah…-

Metiste el segundo, y empezaste a dibujar círculos dentro mío –Ah… Kyoya… basta…- me miraste confuso –Deja… deja de hacer eso…-

-Le advertí… que no pararía…-

-Nunca dije que no quería que siguiera… tan solo… deje de lado los dedos… y quíteme este deseo…-

Sonreíste complacido –Como desee-

Quitaste tus dedos, haciéndome suspirar, pero no tuve tiempo de tomar el suficiente aire, pues sentí como algo me invadía… algo mucho más grande.

-¡AH!- grité.

-¿Está bien?-

-S…sí… prosiga…-

De una estocada, entraste completamente en mí, haciendo que arquee mi espalda. El dolor que sentía no tenía explicación… pero… a la vez era… tan placentero…

-Tranquilo… espere un poco, no dolerá dentro de unos segundos, pero debe relajarse- y así, comenzaste a moverte hacia atrás y hacia adelante, marcando un ritmo suave.

-Kyo…Kyoya…ah… más… más rápido…-

-Sólo cuando me diga su nombre…-

-Gi...Gi… ¡AH!... Ginga… su majestad… Ginga Hagane…-

-Con solo el nombre bastaba- reíste por lo bajo –Muy bien… más rápido entonces-

La velocidad de tus embestidas aumentó, junto con el dolor, traté de aguantar lo más que pude, mientras que lágrimas caían de mi rostro, hasta que…

-¡KYAA! ¡KYOYA!-

-Vaya vaya… encontramos el punto dulce del principito…-

Más y más rápido, me hiciste perder en un mundo de placer que ni sabía que existía.

Como pude me levanté y te di un corto beso –Feliz…ah… Día de San Valentín… Mi Rey…- caí en la cama, jadeante.

Abandonaste mi cuerpo para caer al lado mío, agitado también, me abrazaste –Feliz Día del Amor… Mi Príncipe Encantador…-

Así ambos… nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, concluyendo, la mejor noche de mi vida.

**Fin Cap 3**

**Nyaaa! AMÉ escribir este lemon!**

**Bueno… (1) creo que en sus países se dice de otra manera, y si no, perdón por la confusión xD Es lo que se ponen en las cabezas las maids para hacer juego con el traje n3n**

**Ñee (2) ¿Saben lo que son? Son muy tiernos xD como mini-shorcitos**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
¡Sayonaraaaa!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nee Nee n3n/ **

**Ohaioooo Minna-san! Gomen por tardar, jeje n_nU**

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de este mega-fic! =D que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 4**

Está empezando a hacer frío, y puedo notar como la luz que me ilumina va desapareciendo poco a poco.

Eran las ocho ya… vaya… todo un día pensando y recordando…

Acaricio mi pansa… y unas lágrimas caen de mí.

Si tan solo… si tan solo… la vida no terminara así…

**zzzZZZZzzz**

El día estaba hermoso, o tal vez, desde que recibí esa noticia, lo estaba aún más.

**~Flashback~**

-Kyoya, ¿Sabes? Últimamente me siento algo mareado… y también…- vi una gran presa de pollo enfrente mío, la cual giraba y giraba a través del vidrio, y siento como agua se me hace a la boca –¡Estoy realmente tentado con cualquier cosa que veo!-

-Debe de ser los nervios, después de todo, volverás unos días a la aldea Koma, ¿No?- pude notar que tu rostro estaba algo tenso, tal vez estabas algo enojado, pues fue tan repentino, que no tuviste ni tiempo de analizar lo que pasaba.

Mi padre quería visitar la aldea para liberarse del trabajo, y bueno, aunque tratara de negarlo, yo también tenía ganas de volver a ver a Hyoma y a Oikkuto **(1)**

Estabas con las manos en los bolsillos, con el rostro bajo y los ojos cerrados.

-Oye… volveré, ya lo sabes- me puse enfrente tuyo, haciendo que te detengas –No tienes porqué enfadarte, sabes que no podría estar tanto tiempo sin ti- te abracé y te di un corto pero dulce beso, al cual correspondiste.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, no me agrada la idea de que te vayas con él- tu cara se volvió a poner tersa.

-¿Mi padre?- te pregunté dudoso, sabía que no te agradaba, pero… ¿Para tanto?

-No, idiota- revolviste mis cabellos, a lo cual me sonrojé un poco –Hablo de ese amigo tuyo, no me agrada que estés con él-

-¡Aaah! ¡Hablas de Hyoma!- luego te miré serio –Oye… sí sabes que… No pasó ni pasará nada entre nosotros, ¿No?-

-Lo sé, pero, acaso me estás privando el hecho de estar celo…- te frenaste, y volviste a retomar con otra frase -Olvídalo. Tu autobús parte en una hora, ¿No?, Mejor te llevo-

Me tomaste de la mano y seguimos caminando, ahora en dirección a la estación en donde me esperaba algo ansioso mi padre.

-Ginga, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¡Ya casi sale el autobús!-

-Lo…lo siento- te miré –Supongo que éste es el adiós-

Mi padre subió al autobús, dejándome a solas con tigo, ya estaba a punto de partir, cuando me detuviste.

-No me dijiste… ¿Qué usara la frase "hasta luego"?-

Me sonrojé, pero luego sonreí y me abracé, para luego darte un corto beso, el cual correspondiste nuevamente, pero jugando con mi lengua.

-¡K…Kyoya, no aquí!- te dije apartándome a l instante.

-Voy a extrañarte, Ginga- me sonreíste muy cálidamente, lo cual no era habitual en ti, y me hiciste sentir muy feliz –En especial ese cuerpo tan lindo…- me guiñaste un ojo, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

-Hasta luego, Kyoya- te sonreí con los ojos cerrados.

-Hasta luego, Ginga-

Me subí rápidamente al autobús junto a mi padre, y te saludé por la ventana, hasta que tu figura desapareció.

El viaje fue tranquilo, mi padre se echó una siesta, pues el trabajo lo estaba matando, mientras que yo solo observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla.

De pronto sentí mareos, creí que era por la falta de aire, pues al parecer nadie se percataba de que estaba totalmente cerrado el bus, asique abrí una de las ventanillas, y disfruté de la brisa.

Los mareos cesaron por un momento, pero rápidamente volvieron, y esta vez más intensos, haciéndome retorcerme del dolor que sentía en mi estómago. Mi padre se despertó, y me vio preocupado.

-Ginga, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que paremos un poco?- me preguntó acariciando mi cabellera.

-N…No… estoy bien… yo solo…- pero no pude continuar, pues tuve que llevarme una mano a mi boca para evitar devolver lo que había comido al mediodía.

Mi padre fue rápidamente hacia el conductor, pidiéndole que por favor se detuviese, para que yo bajase.

Bajé casi a las corridas, ocultándome en un arbusto que había al lado de la carretera, y el resto es historia.

Evidentemente, la aldea Koma estaba muy lejos de Beycity, ya que habíamos estado viajando unas horas, y aún estábamos en el medio de la nada.

Volví al autobús, me senté y recosté mi cabeza sobre el hombro de mi padre, haciendo que el cansancio me venciera.

Al abrir los ojos, pude notar que habíamos frenado. Llegamos, la aldea Koma, lugar en donde nací, y residencia de uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia, Hyoma.

-¡Ginga!- me gritó feliz mientras se acercaba a mí corriendo -¡Qué bueno que regresaste! ¡No sabes la cantidad de cosas que he preparado!-

-Hy…Hyoma…- forcé una sonrisa, pero notó que no me sentía bien. Sentí como me cargaba a su hombro, y no pude más que dejarme sostener, la fuerza de mis piernas había desaparecido, y las náuseas habían vuelto.

-Ginga, no estás bien, te llevaré al hospital- me miraste algo preocupado, y luego miraste a mi padre –Señor Ryuusei, no se preocupe, puede ir tranquilo, Oikkuto y yo nos encargaremos de que esté bien-

-Gracias, Hyoma- le sonrió –Por favor, diles que se ha sentido mal todo el viaje, yo iré de inmediato, tengo unos compromisos primero- saludó y se fue.

Acabo de escuchar… ¿Qué tiene compromisos primero? … O sea… ¿Antes que yo? Bueno… técnicamente su trabajo le ha mantenido muy ocupado, y trata de mantenerme también. No es fácil cuidar de un niño… pero… ¿¡Qué rayos estoy pensando!? ¡Ya no soy un niño! Se lo demostré a Kyoya… ese día, y ahora debo hacerlo con ustedes.

Mis pensamientos se tornaron largos, pues cuando reaccioné, me vi acostado en una camilla.

-Su padre dijo que se ha sentido mal todo el viaje- dijo Hyoma al doctor. Parpadeé.

-¡Ginga! ¡Estás despierto! Te habías desmayado en mi hombro- me abrazó -¡No me asustes así!-

Realmente era un gran amigo, preocupándose por mí, me alegraba mucho de que luego de que se hubiera confesado, y aunque yo no sea correspondiente a sus sentimientos, me siguiera queriendo como a un amigo, en el cual sabe que tienes plena confianza.

Devolví el abrazo –Gracias, Hyoma- y le sonreí, a lo cual pude notar que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color carmesí, pero rápidamente ocultó su rostro.

-B…Bueno, supongo que te dejo aquí, tu padre dijo que vendría en un rato- y dicho esto se fue de la habitación.

-Joven Hagane- el doctor me miró cerio –Asique se sintió mal todo el viaje. Dígame, ¿Qué sensaciones tuvo?-

-Bueno… Náuseas, mareos, y mi estómago dolía un poco…-

-Entiendo, ¿Algo más?-

-Pues… verá, últimamente las náuseas se vienen repitiendo a diario, no fue solo en el bus, son constantes. Además… también he estado comiendo más de lo que solía comer, y cualquier cosa que vea me hace sentir hambre y tentación-

-…-

-… ¿Ocurre algo doctor?- éste tomó su barbilla y se quedó pensando un rato, con una mirada que reflejaba confusión.

-Oh… pues no, pensé que tenía la respuesta a esos síntomas pero…- puso su mano detrás de su nuca y empezó a reír –Sería muy ilógico-

-Pero… ¿Qué era?-

-Nada… no importa, déjeme consultar un poco con los demás doctores, mientras tanto, relájese y descanse- concluyó para luego salir de la habitación, dejándome totalmente solo.

Bueno, tal vez era mejor hacerle caso, y tratar de relajarme. Me recosté en la camilla y cerré los ojos, y apenas lo hice, una imagen tuya apareció en mi mente. Los abrí repentinamente.

-Kyoya…-

Mis labios dijeron tu nombre, involuntariamente sonrío, y recuerdo tus besos, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo aparezca en mis mejillas. Ya te extraño, no puedo estar más de unas horas lejos de ti, pero mi padre quiere quedarse una semana al menos… genial, no creo poder soportarlo, y aún más estando enfermo.

Hablando de eso, ¿Qué tendré? Nunca antes me había sentido así, por suerte, el doctor regresó justo cuando pensaba en eso, pero… no estaba solo.

Enfermeras, doctores, y señores de traje blanco, los cuales pude deducir que eran científicos, ya que no llevaban los instrumentos de un doctor, entraron por la puerta de la habitación.

-Joven Hagane… tenemos que hablar- me dijo uno.

Pasaron las horas, y yo… aún…. no puedo hacer que esta información me entre en la cabeza.

Yo… acaso… voy…. Voy a tener un…. Un…

-Hijo… sé que esto es más raro para ti que para mí pero… ¿¡CÓMO DEJASTE QUE ESTO PASARA!?-

-¿Realmente quieres que te explique?- le dije a mi padre mirándolo algo enojado.

Vaciló… pero se tranquilizó.

-Hijo… voy a hablar con los doctores, ¿Te quedas con Hyoma?-

-Claro…-

Me dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto, para que luego Hyoma entrara.

Se sentó al lado de mi camilla, y bajó la vista, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Hyoma… quería darte las gracias por haberme traído… realmente eres un buen…- no pude terminar la frase, ya que fui interrumpido por aquel chico pelivioleta.

-Es de Kyoya, ¿Cierto?- me miró, y sudé frío, pues no me imaginaba que sería tan directo.

-Pues… bueno… Hyoma, porqué me preguntas eso en un momento como…- pero volví a ser interrumpido.

-¡RESPONDE! ¿¡ES DE KYOYA O NO!?- se levantó bruscamente de la silla, mirándome esta vez realmente furioso, pero pude notar como sus ojos temblaban, igual que los míos.

-Sí… es de Kyoya- me puse firme ante mi respuesta, y lo miré cerio.

Al parecer mi actitud lo sorprendió, pues me miró con los ojos aún más abiertos, para luego sentarse nuevamente en la silla y bajar unos cambios.

-Ginga…-

-¿Por qué me preguntas así? Acaso…-

-Ginga- me tomó la mano, apretándola un poco –Estás… estás realmente seguro… ¿De que Kyoya querrá a ese niño?- me miró con preocupación en su rostro.

Realmente… no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kyoya ante esta situación… además de ser realmente una rareza, que ni los científicos más reconocidos pueden explicar, también era una gran responsabilidad cuidar de un niño, más aún… cuando no sé si he dejado de serlo.

-Ginga… tú sabes que mis sentimientos hacia ti son reales, tanto como los tuyos hacia Kyoya, pero…- me acariciaste la mejilla, la cual tomó un ligero tono rosado –Si algo llega a pasar… Por favor, recuerda que yo estaré aquí para lo que necesites, al igual que para él- acarició mi pansa tiernamente, haciendo que mi color rojizo aumentara.

-Hyoma…- acaricié su mano, para luego sonreírle –Gracias… pero… éste niño… tiene un padre… y sé que éste realmente lo amará, tanto como me ama a mí-

Creo que lo último sonó algo gracioso, ya que… ¿Quién era el padre? Creo… creo que efectivamente sería Kyoya… esto… esto es algo vergonzoso…

-Lo sé- me respondió, sorprendiéndome –Sé que lo amará… de eso estate seguro, confío en él. Tal vez… tal vez me haya quitado algo que realmente amaba…- me miraste para poder sonreírme nuevamente con los ojos cerrados –Pero no pudo quitarme algo…- de pronto sentí una sensación extraña, acompañado de un dolor de estómago y un escalofrío que recorría toda mi espalda.

Tus labios se sentían… extraños… pero pude sentir dolor en ese beso que me estabas obsequiando, un dolor tan fuerte, que logró transmitírmelo.

-No pudo quitarme a mi mejor amigo-

Te separaste, pero tu mirada tembló, al notar que había comenzado a llorar –Ginga… perdóname… yo…-

-Hyoma…- te abracé lo más fuerte que pude, mojando tu chaqueta con algunas lágrimas –Realmente… realmente lamento no corresponder a tus sentimientos…-

Me devolviste el abrazo. Abrí mis ojos, y volví a llorar.

-Yo también lo lamento… - me soltaste y limpiaste mis lágrimas –Vamos… ése no es el Ginga que conozco…-

Me limpié la cara con el dorso de mi mano, para poder sonreírte –Gracias… Hyoma… es verdad… eres mi mejor amigo…-

Se sonrojó un poco, pero enseguida se recuperó. Revolvió mis cabellos y se recostó en la silla.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo planeas llamarlo?-

-¿Lla…llamarlo?- pregunté algo distraído.

-A tu hijo… ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-

-Hum… bueno… realmente aun no pensé en eso…- reí poniendo mi mano en mi nuca algo avergonzado.

-Bueno… ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?-

Medité sobre esa pregunta, para luego responder.

-No me interesa lo que sea…- acaricié mi barriga –Tan solo me importa que sea un niño sano… y que nunca le falte amor… - sin darme cuenta, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ginga… realmente, ya no eres un niño- sonrió mirándome divertido.

-Hum… ¿Podrías decirle eso a Kyoya?-

Me miró algo extrañado, para luego dirigirme una mirada pícara –Si no fueras un niño… no creo que él estuviera ahí ahora mismo- miró mi barriga.

Mis mejillas de sonrosaron – ¡H-HYOMA!-

Tan solo se rió, para luego levantarse se la silla y despedirme sonriente como siempre –Adiós, futura MaPá **(2)**- y se fue riendo.

Reí un poco, pero luego me recosté en la almohada. Aún no caigo… aún no caigo que esto esté pasando. Pues… claro, lo amaré, lo cuidaré, y me haré responsable por mis actos, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Kyoya se enfadara con migo? ¿Qué le digo? ¿"Nos tendríamos que haber cuidado más"? Pfff… claro que no, ¿Cómo sabía yo que esto pasaría?

Pero… al fin y al cabo… siempre quise tener un niño… que sea todo mío, y que mi pareja fuera su padre.

Al final… mis sueños se estaban realizando, tal vez de una manera que no esperaba… pero aun así, soy feliz.

**Fin Cap 4**

**Jeje… admito que me fumé algo (¿?) pero realmente este fic… y para que yo lo diga… se va aponer interesante n3n**

**Bueno… (1) He visto que lo escriben Hokkuto, Oikkuto, y de otras diversas maneras… decidí por la segunda ya que… porque se me dio la gana xD**

**Y (2) xDDDD una mezcla entre Madre y Padre, algo rarito c:**

**Nos leemos en los próximos caps!**

**Sayonaraaa!**

**P.D.: El Flashback no acabó, pero si seguía escribiendo se haría muy largo el capítulo xD**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Ohaiooo Minna-san!**

**Aquí está el quinto capítulo n3n **

**Joder, ya me están alcanzando D: voy a tener que escribir más rápido._.**

**¡Qué lo disfruten!**

_**Capítulo 5**_

Los médicos regresaron al rato, dándome de alta. Por fin, no soportaba estar más de los 4 días que pasé ahí adentro, siendo sometido a miles de pruebas para comprobar que el embarazo fuera positivo. Todos fueron una tortura… menos uno.

Escuchar el latido del corazón de mi hijo… fue una de las cosas más hermosas que viví en mi vida, también como la ecografía que me habían realizado. Tal vez tan solo era una "semilla", pero sé que crecerá con el espíritu de su padre, fuerte y sincero, tanto como mis sentimientos hacia él.

**~Fin Flashback~**

Me encontraba sentado en una banca, viendo como los bladers de la aldea beybatallaban para impresionarme. Todos me preguntaban por qué no estaba con ellos, yo solo respondía que no me sentía muy bien y que prefería descansar un poco para los próximos torneos que se avecinaban.

Realmente me impresionó la manera en la cual todos los niños con los que yo jugaba de pequeño, se habían convertido en fuertes peleadores. Creo que con Hyoma y yo pasó lo mismo, pues tan solo habíamos empezado con mini-estadios de tierra o cosas por el estilo.

Hyoma también se había vuelto un gran blader, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Admito que hubo un tiempo en el cual tuve sentimientos más profundos por él, pero era mi mejor amigo, no podía destrozar así nuestra amistad, y traté de olvidarlo.

Poco tiempo después abandoné la aldea para viajar por el mundo en busca de nuevos retos, y además, ya no podía seguir así… Hyoma realmente me gustaba mucho, y verlo diariamente me ponía aún peor, asique decidí irme para despejar mi mente.

Llegué a Beycity, lugar donde conocí ahora a mis amigos Kenta, Madoka, Yuu, Tsubasa, Benkei y Kyoya. Al tiempo, me enamoré de él, haciendo que Hyoma desapareciera de mis pensamientos.

Sigo considerándolo mi mejor amigo, pues me ayudó en muchos momentos difíciles, entre los cuales se encontraba la pérdida de mi madre, y poco tiempo después la de mi padre.

Cierto día me llegó una carta, el cual se titulaba _"Para Mi Mejor Amigo", _para ese entoncesya había descubierto mis sentimientos por Kyoya.

Ansioso, abrí la carta, la cual citaba:

"_Ginga,_

_¿Cómo has estado? Por aquí algo aburrido… ya que no hay bladers como tú para tener batallas interesantes, aunque nuestros amigos están mejorando cada vez más, ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me piden que sea su tutor! ¿No es genial? Hace bastante tiempo que no me sentía tan halagado, y olvidé lo que se sentía._

_¿Recuerdas que tú eras el que siempre perdía? Siempre decías que querías ser como yo, llenándome de halagos, pero, ¿Sabes qué? Ahora los papeles se invirtieron. Vaya… hasta diría que tengo celos de lo buen peleador que te has vuelto, deberías ser tú el tutor de nuestros amigos, pero… bueno, decidiste vivir por ti solo._

_Oye… Además de aburrido… me siento solo sin ti… eres mi mejor amigo, al que le cuento todo lo que me sucede, mi compañero de batallas, casi eres como un hermano._

_Pero… esa hermandad que sentía… se fue transformando en algo más profundo. Al principio no comprendía estos sentimientos, pero al darme cuenta que cada vez que me sonreías sentía una sensación agradable en mi estómago, y disfrutaba mucho estar a tu lado, supe lo que era._

_Ginga, sé que esto nunca te lo he dicho, lamentablemente no tuve el coraje para enfrentarte, más allá de las beybatallas, por eso, ahora que te fuiste, he decidido decírtelo por otro método._

_Me gustas…"_

Me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo, mientras una lágrima salía de uno de mis ojos.

-Hyoma… - dije en voz baja, para poder seguir leyendo.

"…_realmente me gustas, sé que esto es muy raro para ti, por eso lo he ocultado por un tiempo, pero ya no pude contenerme._

_Si luego de leer esto me odias… lo comprendo, no te hagas problema, pero… si quiero que sepas algo, que siempre estaré ahí para ti, incluso si no me lo pides, si estás en aprietos, si necesitas un pequeña ayuda, por más insignificante que sea, estaré dispuesto a ayudarte y acompañarte._

_Después de todo, eres lo más importante para mí._

_Tu mejor amigo, Hyoma."_

-Hyoma… en verdad lo lamento pero… -más lágrimas asomaron por mis ojos.

Tiempo después, una carta llegó a tus manos.

"_Hyoma,_

_Amigo mío… no te odio, jamás podría hacerlo, no soportaría perderte._

_Sabes que te quiero muchísimo, eres mi mejor amigo, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no te hubiera tenido a mi lado._

_Hyoma… no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos… lamento decírtelo, pero… me gusta alguien más._

_Tal vez tú me odies por esto, y lo entiendo, creo que yo también odiaría a la persona que me hiriera el corazón, por eso, déjame decirte, que eres tú el que puede confiar en mí, en lo que sea que necesites._

_Tu mejor amigo, Ginga"_

Un día, caminaba por el parque con Kyoya. Acostumbrábamos pasear de la mano, yo estaba feliz contándote la beybatalla que había tenido ayer, y tú me escuchaba, sereno.

-¡Ginga!- escuché mi nombre salir de la voz una persona, a la cual yo conocía. Me solté de Kyoya, y me quedé paralizado, al sentir como sus brazos me rodeaban por mi cintura.

-Ginga…- apretó su agarre hacia mí.

-Ginga… quien es este tipo- tu mirada fría y tu tono cortante hizo que un escalofrío pasara por mi cuerpo.

-Soy Hyoma, Y tú, ¿Quién eres?- te preguntó, soltándose de mí con una mirada seria hacia ti.

-Kyoya, Tategami Kyoya- hiciste una breve pausa, cerraste sus ojos, y me tiraste de la mano, haciendo que quedara sobre tu pecho –El novio de Ginga-

Los ojos de Hyoma temblaron de la sorpresa, mientras su cara perdía su color.

-El… no-novio… de…-

-El novio de Ginga- afirmaste, para luego acercarme a tu rostro, casi rosando mis labios –Y por si no está claro- le lanzaste una mirada asesina a Hyoma –Es mío, y no lo comparto con nadie-

Hyoma apretó sus puños, para luego agachar su cabeza.

-Entiendo- dijo dándose vuelta –Ginga… solo vine para decirte… que jamás podría odiarte, pase lo que pase, tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo- volvió su rostro hacia mí, cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una triste sonrisa –Si tú eres feliz… también lo seré yo- y se fue.

Sentí que se me partía el alma, pero ese sentimiento se fue, cuando empezaste a hacerme un cuestionario que obligatoriamente debía responder.

-Ginga- me tomaste de la barbilla para darme un corto pero gentil beso –Tú eres mío, ¿Lo sabes verdad?-

Te miré algo sorprendido por tu actitud, pero rápidamente te sonreí y cerré mis ojos –Y tú todo mío- para luego dejarme llevar por el segundo beso, tan embriagante como siempre.

A la tarde, te fuiste a entrenar. Aproveché este tiempo, y busqué a Hyoma. No tardé en encontrarlo, conociéndolo, estaría en el beystadium, practicando.

-Hyoma- te llamé.

Aries salió despedido por los aires, y por mala suerte, venía en picada hacia mí.

-¡GINGA CUIDADO!- sentí como alguien me empujaba, haciéndome caer en el suelo.

Aries cayó, generando una pequeña explosión… sentí un escalofrío, esa energía… no me agradaba.

-Ginga, ¿Te encuentras bien?- me miró preocupado.

-Si… gracias Hyoma- pero al ver en qué posición estábamos me sonrojé un poco –Etto… Hyoma…-

-Ginga…- se acercó más a mí, mis ojos temblaron… tenía miedo.

-Hyoma… por favor no- le dije corriendo mi rostro.

-Lo lamento- estaba dispuesto a levantarse, cuando una voz conocida se escuchó por el beystadium.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?-

Temblé.

-Kyoya… no es lo que tú crees-

-Ah… no es lo que yo creo, vale, está bien, tan solo dime, ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar al ver a ese tipo sobre ti, aún más viendo que estaba a punto de besarte?-

-Kyoya yo…-

-No quiero que me digas nada, los dejo solos, adiós- te diste vuelta y empezaste a alejarte. Unas lágrimas asomaron por mis ojos.

Kyoya… por favor… no te vayas…

-Kyoya- volví mi mirada hacia el pelivioleta, quien se levantó, ayudándome a mí también.

Tú lo ignoraste, sentí el impulso de correr y perseguirte, pero una mano me detuvo.

-Tranquilo…- me miró sonriente. Luego volvió a mirarte, mientras te seguías alejando, no estabas dispuesto a escuchar discursos idiotas.

-Tategami Kyoya- le dijo –Puedo asegurarte, que no iba a pasar nada con Ginga. Él es una persona modesta, de un gran y puro corazón. Dejarlo así, podría ser la peor decisión que tomes en tu vida- lo miré sorprendido, mientras una lágrima caía de mi mejilla.

-…- te frenaste.

-Yo… admito que estaba dispuesto a besarlo… pero no pude, tan solo porque su triste mirada… me dijo que realmente estaba enamorado, aunque esa persona, no fuera yo- hizo una breve pausa para mirarme y sonreírme –No soy tu verdadero amor… y lo comprendo- cerró sus ojos –Kyoya, no dejes ir a esta maravillosa persona que te ama con todo su ser, y que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti-

Te diste vuelta, y caminaste hacia nosotros, con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados.

-Ginga…- me dijo –Por favor… prométeme, que amarás a Kyoya… tanto como yo a ti-

Otras lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero logré sonreír –Lo prometo-

-Adiós… amigo mío- se dio vuelta -Ah y Kyoya- metió sus manos en los bolsillos, pero no te miró –Eres la persona más afortunada, nunca olvides eso-

-Lo sé- le dijiste, para luego mirarme con tus penetrantes zafiros.

Hyoma se fue, dejándonos solos.

-Kyoya…- te abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

-Ginga…- me devolviste el abrazo, para luego levantar mi barbilla con tu mano y sonreírme –Te amo… nunca olvides eso-

Te sonreí, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad, salían de mis ojos –Yo también, Kyoya- para poder fundirnos en ese lujurioso beso, en el cual sentí que mi corazón explotaría de la alegría.

Ése día, experimenté una sensación horrible, que nunca quiero volver a sentir… pero que desgraciadamente… volvió a ocurrir.

-Ginga-san!- el grito del niño que venía corriendo me sacó de mis pensamientos –Nee Ginga-san, ¿Has visto como hice volar a ese bey?- me sonrió emocionado.

-Oh… lo lamento… creo que estaba distraído- sonreí con algo de vergüenza, pero enseguida pude notar como el pequeño me miró extrañado –Ginga-san… ¿En qué piensas?-

-¿Eh?- esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-Desde que llegaste, has estado raro, siempre estás sentado, pensando, y no batallas con nosotros…-

Miré al niño que se preocupaba por mí, y tan solo atiné a reírme y cerrar mis ojos, para poder sentir la brisa que había empezado a soplar.

-La verdad es que… he estado pensando en varias cosas… cosas que me quitan tiempo, incluso para beybatallar-

-Pero… ¿Hay cosas más importantes que el beyblade?- el niño se sentó a mi lado, mirándome atento, yo solo sonreí y le mire.

-Por supuesto… ehm…-

-Kamui- me sonrió.

-Kamui, claro que hay cosas más importantes que el beyblade, aunque no lo creas-

-Ah… ¿Y cuáles son?-

Ése niño me hacía acordar de mí… hace tan solo unos años atrás, cuando pensaba que el beyblade era todo, era mi vida, y en cierta forma aún lo es, pero tan solo una parte, hasta que tú llegaste.

-Bueno… por ejemplo… la amistad… la familia… el… amor…- comencé a bajar mi tono de voz notablemente.

-Oh… tienes razón, ¡Gracias Ginga-san!- se levantó, caminó dos pasos, y volteó.

-Nee Ginga-san, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-

Le miré fijamente y abrí mis ojos como platos, parecía como si esa conversación estuviera planeada, pero dudo que lo estuviera, tan solo era un niño de unos 7 años.

-Pues… sí… sí lo he estado…-

-¿Y ahora? ¿Estás actualmente enamorado de alguien?-

Casi ni podía creer como un niño me preguntaba todo tan repentinamente, suspiré.

-Sí… sí lo estoy-

Kamui sonrió –Me han contado que el amor es una sensación muy linda… pero… yo aún no la logro comprender- lanzó una pequeña risa, ocultando esos diminutos ojos color amatista bajo sus papados mientras que el viento agitaba su azulada cabellera –Sigo pensando que es muy extraña…-

-El amor es… es lo más hermoso que existe, Kamui…- revolví sus cabellos –Algún día lo entenderás-

El pequeño me abrazó gentilmente, lo cual me tomo por verdadera sorpresa, pero correspondí el abrazo –Anda, ve, que tus amigos te esperan-

-¡Sí! ¡Matta-nee Ginga-san!- a mitad del camino se dio vuelta para sonreírme –¡Buena suerte con el amor!- y se dirigió donde sus amigos para seguir beybatallando.

Ésa edad tan tierna… me pregunto… ¿Por qué dicen que los niños son difíciles de cuidar? Pero porlo que yo logro observar, no parece tan difícil.

Acaricié mi barriga. La verdad, no creo que éste niño sea un problema… esas cosas deben ser puro cuento, tan solo con amor y dedicación, cualquier niño puede crecer fuerte y feliz… o al menos eso creo.

El sol comenzaba a bajar, y el frío comenzaba a sentirse también. Realmente un espectáculo muy hermoso que solo en la aldea Koma se podía observar, era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos en los que te extrañaba, aunque me hicieran recordarte, también podía sentir que estaba cerca de ti.

Sentí como algo suave me cubría por los hombros, volteé, viendo como un pelivioleta, también con el título de _Mi Mejor Amigo_, se sentada al lado mío.

-Abrígate, no creo que quieran resfriarse…- dijo mirando el cielo con una sonrisa.

-Ah… si, aunque me preocuparía más por él que por mí- una risa tímida se asomó en mis labios.

-Ginga, cuando éste niño nazca, y aun así durante el periodo que esté dentro tuyo, tienes que priorizarte a ti también… no solo a él-

Lo miré algo confundido, pero pronto entendí –Hyoma… que éste niño venga al mundo, no significa que deje de ser quien soy, no te preocupes, no cambiaré- guiñé un ojo.

-Lo sé- me sonrió –Pero por las dudas, debes prometérmelo- dijo alzando tu meñique.

Alcé el mío para enredarlo con el de él –Lo prometo-

-Nee, ¿Dónde está Oikkuto? Ya llevan días que no lo veo- sentía que algo faltaba, claro, mi mejor amigo "no humano", el gran y fiel Oikkuto.

-Dijo que estaría paseando por las afueras de la aldea, pero que volvería lo antes posible para poder encontrarse con tigo-

-Oh… espero que llegue pronto…- bajé mi mirada, empezando a entristecerme un poco.

-Ginga… ¿Cuándo te irás?- sentí algo de miedo en su voz, casi apenas pude escucharlo, debido a que lo dijo en un susurro.

-El domingo…-

-¿¡Ehh!? ¡Pero eso es pasado mañana!- me miró sorprendido -¿Tan pronto te irás?-

-Bueno… sí…- miré al cielo –Hyoma… mi idea era quedarme más tiempo… pero…- acaricié mi barriga –Desde que esta gran noticia llegó… siento… siento que tengo que volver a la ciudad, en donde sé que estaré seguro-

-Entonces… dices que aquí no es seguro, ni para ti ni para el niño- se levantó bruscamente.

-N…no… no es lo que trato de decir- lo miré algo preocupado –Hyoma, sabes que me encanta venir… yo…- fui interrumpido.

-Entiendo- me miró frío –Entiendo que piensas que querré hacerte algo en tu estadía aquí, no hace falta que lo ocultes-

Mis ojos temblaron. Acaso… ¿Me había descubierto?

-N…no trato de decir eso, Hyoma, escúchame…-

-Ginga- me volvió a interrumpir –Está bien… sé que Kyoya no confía en mí, y hasta llego a entenderlo, porque yo también lo haría- se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse –Pero… tan solo piensa, realmente, a cuál de los dos, le tienes miedo-

¿A cuál de los dos?

-Hyoma… no… logro entenderte…-

-Ya lo entenderás… nos vemos mañana- y se marchó.

Volví a quedarme solo contemplando el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer.

Qué quiso decir con… a cuál de los dos les tengo miedo…

-¡Ginga!- una voz conocida me llamó.

-Padre… no te vi llegar…-

-Lo sé… ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?- me tomó del brazo, levantándome cuidadosamente – ¡No quiero que mi nieto o nieta sufra las consecuencias de su padre!-

¿Había escuchado bien? Dijo… su… ¿Nieto?

-Padre…- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de alegría –Creo… creo que será tu nieto…-

-Ginga…- pude ver cómo me sonrió cálidamente –Mientras seas feliz… no me importa lo que sea…- me dijo tomándome por los hombros.

-Padre... gracias…- lo abracé fuertemente.

-Claro… aunque me encantaría tener un nieto varón… ¡Siempre ha sido mi sueño!-

Una gota se resbaló por mi sien mientras le veía como se reía a carcajadas –Padre… nunca cambiarás…- pero tan solo reí… pues así era mi padre, y no deseaba cambiarlo en absoluto.

**Fin Cap 5**

**Este Ryo… no tiene tacto para este tipo de situaciones (¿**

**Dashie- Pobre Hyoma TwT**

**Yo- sasgfasdaghsa lo detesto -_-**

**Dashie- Y porqué está en tu fic ._.**

**Yo- Ñe… ya verás…**

**Dashie- D:**

**¡Sayonaraaaaaaaa!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ohaiooooo!**

**Gomen por tardar, creí haberlo terminado éste capítulo, pero había quedado demasiado corto, asique tuve que alargarlo xD**

**Ojalá lo disfruten!**

_**Capítulo 6**_

**xxxXXXxxx**

-¡Nee Kyoya! ¡No sabes la noticia que tengo para ti!- fui corriendo hacia ti, mientras que me recibías con un cálido abrazo.

-La única noticia importante… es que has vuelto…- sentí como me dabas un dulce beso, al cual no dudé en responder –Te extrañé… Ginga-

-Y yo a ti… Kyoya…- un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, pero rápidamente se esfumó, pues la emoción había borrado todo pensamiento vergonzoso de mi mente.

-Kyoya… hay algo que debo decirte…- bajé mi mirada sonriéndole a mi barriga, mientras que agarré tu mano y la puse sobre ella.

-¿?- al parecer no entendías, pues te quedaste mirándome extrañado por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Kyoya…- te sonreí, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima salía de mi rostro –Ya no seremos solo tú y yo…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Reí inocentemente, ¿De verdad aún no lo entendías?

-Kyoya… aquí dentro… hay una personita… que quiere conocerte…-

-Un… un momento…- quitaste tu mano, lo que me llamó un poco la atención –Estás diciendo… que tú y yo seremos…-

-Sí- te abracé –Tú y yo… tendremos un hijo… y será nuestro… absolutamente nuestro…-

De pronto… la atmósfera se hizo más pesada.

-¿Un hijo? ¡Já! No me hagas reír…-

Te solté, para poder mirarte cerio –Kyoya… no estoy mintiendo…-

-Es científicamente imposible que tengas a un niño dentro tuyo, Ginga-

-¡Lo sé!- apreté mis puños –Los doctores y científicos aún no me pudieron dar una explicación lógica pero… ¿No es genial? Tú y yo… formaremos una familia- me acerqué a ti con la intención de besarte.

-Oye, alto-

Sentí como todo se volvía oscuro, y el tiempo se detuvo.

-¿Q…qué?-

-Yo no tendré ningún hijo-

Qué… dijiste…

-P...pero… Kyoya…-

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente?- cerraste tus ojos, ocultando tus manos en tus bolsillos.

-Imprudente... ¿Yo?-

-Idiota, adiós- te diste vuelta, para poder empezar a caminar.

Sentí como todo alrededor mío se derrumbaba Apreté fuertemente mis puños, tanto, que clavé mis uñas en mis palmas, haciendo que éstas empiecen a sangrar.

-K…Kyoya…- cerré fuertemente mis ojos… y no aguanté más.

-¡Y CÓMO SE SUPONÍA QUE YO SUPIERA QUE ESTO PASARÍA!-

Frenaste.

-¡ADEMÁS! ¡EL QUE MÁS LO SUFRIRÍA SOY YO! ¡NO TÚ!-

Las ganas de llorar me dominaron.

-Adiós-

-¡K…K…KYOYAAAAA!-

Caí de rodillas al suelo, y lloré como si no me importara la gente que me veía al pasar… aunque la gente estuviera congelada… nadie se movía.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, levanté la vista… y ahí lo vi.

-Hy…Hyoma…- lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos.

-Ginga… realmente… ¿A cuál de los dos, le tienes miedo?- repitió la frase que me había dicho ayer.

-Hyoma…- lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude –Hyoma… no me abandones… porfavor…-

Mientras lloraba aferrado a su camisa, sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban.

Todo se tornó en un eterno silencio… mientras tu imagen desaparecía en la niebla.

-Kyoya… Porqué…- lo miré a los ojos –No me abandones… Hyoma… no sé que hacer… ayúdame… Hyo…- no pude terminar mi frase… ya que su rostro se tornó oscuro, y con una maligna sonrisa – ¿Hy…Hyoma?-

-Lo mataré…-

-¿Qué? Espera… no… Hyoma…- No es necesario…

Me soltó abruptamente -¡LO MATARÉ!- salió corriendo hacia donde te dirigías.

-¡NO! ¡HYOMA! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- lo perseguí… hasta que su imagen desapareció.

-Hyoma… Kyoya…- tan solo me hundí en un llanto… -Porqué… porqué me pasa esto a mi… porqué… porqué…-

Porqué…

**xxxXXXxxx**

-¡KYOYA! ¡HYOMA! ¡POR FAVOR NO…-

Abrí mis ojos, y pude ver como el sol dirigía uno de sus rayos directamente hacia mí.

Puse una mano para bloquearlos, me encontraba en la habitación en la cual crecí, en mi casa, la Aldea Koma.

-Al parecer… fue un sueño…- dije en voz alta –Kyoya… Hyoma…-

-¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien? Te oí gritar- mi padre entró preocupado a la habitación.

-Jeje… solo fue una tonta pesadilla… no es nada…- puse mi mano en mi nuca, tratando de parecer convincente. Asombrosamente, funcionó.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres contarme?-

¿Debería contarle?

-No… es una tontería- sonreí. A mi padre no pareció gustarle esa respuesta, pero aun así, me dijo que me cambiara que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Asentí y me levanté para empezar a buscar mi ropa.

"_Yo no tendré ningún hijo"_

Mi respiración se cortó abruptamente al recordar las palabras de Kyoya.

"_¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente?" _

Su voz resonaba continuamente en mi cabeza, y era imposible quitarle de ahí.

Y si… ¿Y si Kyoya en realidad… no lo acepta? ¿Y si se marcha? Qué haré… no quiero que me deje solo… no quiero estar lejos de ti, Kyoya…

"_¿A cuál de los dos, le tienes miedo?"_

Hyoma… tiene razón…

Cada vez que estoy con él, me siento feliz de estar a su lado, ser su amigo… pero… siempre tengo esa mala sensación… de que me haga algo algún día… como aquella vez…

"_-¡GINGA CUIDADO!- sentí como alguien me empujaba, haciéndome caer en el suelo._

_Aries cayó, generando una pequeña explosión… sentí un escalofrío, esa energía… no me agradaba._

_-Ginga, ¿Te encuentras bien?- me miró preocupado._

_-Si… gracias Hyoma- pero al ver en qué posición estábamos me sonrojé un poco –Etto… Hyoma…-_

_-Ginga…- se acercó más a mí, mis ojos temblaron… tenía miedo._

_-Hyoma… por favor no- le dije corriendo mi rostro."_

En cambio… cada vez que estoy con tigo… mi felicidad es infinita… me siento en un hermoso paraíso… en el cual se cumple mi verdadero sueño… pero… que pasaría… ¿Si no quieres a este niño? ¿Y si te enojaras con migo?

No sé qué hacer…

-¡Ginga! ¡La comida no te esperará por siempre!- el grito de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya voy!-

Bajé rápidamente, acomodándome la ropa en el camino.

Terminé de desayunar, y mi padre me pidió que empezara a empacar, ya que pasaríamos todo el día en las afueras para tomar algo de aire fresco, antes de irnos al día siguiente.

Obedecí, y unos pocos minutos mi valija estaba lista.

Fuimos hacia el centro de la aldea, en donde nos encontramos con Hyoma, y con una sorpresa.

-¡Oikkuto!- abracé a mi perruno amigo, mientras éste agitaba su cola de un lado a otro -¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!-

-¡Ginga! ¡Cómo has crecido!-

-Etto… para ti no creo que haya diferencia…- dijo mi padre, mientras que todos, exceptuando Oikkuto, largábamos una gota por nuestras sienes.

-No hablaba de eso… ha crecido en cuanto a fuerza y mente-

-Vaya… gracias…- sonreí un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?- dijo mi padre entusiasmado – ¡No desperdiciaré mi último día de vacaciones en charla! ¡Andando!-

Nos dirigimos hacia el bosque. Realmente, cuanto extrañaba esa brisa tranquilizante… y el ruido de las hojas agitarse sin ningún automóvil que las interrumpiera, era realmente placentero.

-Nee Hyoma… ¿Recuerdas que siempre veníamos aquí?- pregunté para cortar con el silencio, aunque también era para ver si Hyoma había cambiado un poco su actitud de ayer.

-Vaya… es cierto… que nostalgia…- por suerte, estaba calmado.

-Sí… hemos hecho nuestras mejores batallas aquí, hermosos recuerdos…-

Seguimos caminando, hasta que nos topamos con un río.

Ya había empezado a bajar el sol. Mi padre dijo que si queríamos volviéramos, que él aún quería recorrer un poco.

-Oh… está bien, la verdad, mis piernas duelen un poco…- dije algo avergonzado, después de todo, estuvimos caminando todo el día.

-Yo te acompaño, también estoy algo cansado- me dijo Hyoma sonriente.

Me estremecí un poco, pero me puse feliz, pues al parecer ya no había rastro de ira.

Cuán equivocado estaba…

-Está bien, yo acompañaré a Ryo, hay muchas cosas que aún quiero mostrarle-

-¡Cuídense!- dijeron mi padre y mi amigo perruno, para así alejarse corriente abajo.

Nos encaminamos a la aldea, no hablábamos de nada en absoluto… aunque el silencio se había tornado desesperante.

-Ginga… dime… ¿Has pensado lo que te dije ayer?-

Al fin el silencio se había roto… pero no con una de las mejores preguntas.

-Etto… no… bueno sí… sí lo he estado pensando…- los nervios comenzaron a comerme por dentro.

-…-

-Hyoma… no tengo miedo-

-¿Hm?-

-Que no tengo miedo… eso es solo lo que tú piensas de mi…-

Reíste por lo bajo, pero aun así no nos detuvimos.

-Ginga… no me hagas reír… te conozco desde que somos pequeños…-

-Pues… no me conoces lo suficiente- apreté mis puños –Yo… no tengo miedo-

-¿En serio?-

En un movimiento rápido, me acorraló en un árbol, haciendo que mi espalda quedara totalmente pegada al tronco.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí, y sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a entibiarse.

-Hy…Hyoma…- sin darme cuenta, comencé a temblar.

-Si de verdad no me tienes miedo… ¿Por qué tiemblas?-

¿Por qué estoy temblando? ¿Qué me sucede? …Es cierto… tengo miedo… no puedo seguir negándolo…

-S…Suéltame…-

Se acercó aún más a mi rostro –Hyoma... por favor no…- pero mis labios fueron sellados, debido al tacto de los suyos contra los míos.

Ése beso… no se sentía como los de Kyoya… no, definitivamente no… aunque si tenían algo en común.

Ése sabor… ése sabor ya lo conocía… era el sabor de tus labios… la primera vez que nos besamos… tan agrio y lleno de venganza…

-Hy…Hyoma… suéltame por favor…- empecé a jadear… ¿Por qué rayos estaba jadeando? Mi miedo aumentaba con cada segundo transcurrido.

-¡AH! ¡HYOMA!- sentí una horrible sensación… sus manos… estaban tocándome… -Por favor… para…- lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

-Ginga…- mi vió a los ojos, para luego limpiar mis lágrimas con sus dedos –Lo…Lo lamento… perdí la cordura…- me soltó rápidamente.

-Hyoma… porqué…- las lágrimas no cesaban –Porqué tenías que infiltrar esas suposiciones en mi cabeza…-

-Porque… te amo, Ginga- su mirada se tornó seria nuevamente.

Lo miré con miedo… casi sentía como tenía a su alrededor una aura negativa… y sentía una gran presión.

-Acaso… ¿Acaso esto significa amor para ti?- sentí que me enfurecía.

-Ginga… no puse esa idea en ti, tan solo te hice pensar que pasaría si Kyoya no quiere a ese niño- se volvió a acercar a mí –Y dime… ¿Estás realmente seguro que lo querrá?-

Una lágrima cayó, mientras que miles de ideas pasaban por mi mente.

-Hyoma…- dije al fin –Estoy completamente seguro… de que Kyoya amará a este niño…-

Traté de decirlo lo más convencido posible… pero ni yo podía creérmelo aún.

-Ginga… te pido que lo pienses un poco más…- tomó mi barbilla con su mano –Realmente… estas seguro de que Kyoya Tategami, uno de los mejores bladers del mundo, y también una persona que no estaría dispuesta a dejar el beyblade por nada, ¿Querrá tener un hijo, y más a esta edad?-

No puedo negarlo… tiene razón.

No contesté, pero por suerte no hizo falta.

-Ginga… escúchame, necesito que mañana me des la respuesta a la pregunta que te haré-

Bajé mi rostro, pero aun así, lo escuché.

-Si algo llega a pasar, lo que sea, si Kyoya no llega a quererlo… no te preocupes- sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban, dándome un abrazo… en el cual me sentí contenido, y triste al mismo tiempo.

-Porque yo cuidaré de él-

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, mientras limpiaba unas lágrimas traicioneras.

-Yo…yo…-

-Tranquilo… me responderás mañana-

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente hacia la aldea.

Ya casi era de noche, el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido… aunque admito, que mientras todo esto pasaba, sentía como si fueran años transcurriendo enfrente de mí.

-¡Ginga! ¡Hyoma! ¿¡Donde estaban!? ¡Estuvimos buscándolos por todos lados!-

Era la inconfundible voz de mi padre, quien había llegado con Oikkuto antes que nosotros.

-Lo lamentamos Señor Ryuusei… tuvimos un pequeño problema de orientación- Hyoma tan solo rió.

–Es… verdad…- mientras yo tan solo lo seguía.

-Bueno… está bien… nos vemos mañana, joven Hyoma- saludó mi padre mientras me tomaba del hombro.

-Hasta mañana, señor Ryuusei- me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa –Hasta mañana… Ginga-

-Has…hasta mañana…- y me giré.

La vuelta a casa fue agotadora. Mientras mi padre me daba consejos sobre supervivencia de por si algún día volvía a perderme en el bosque, yo tan solo asentía sin darme mucha importancia.

La pregunta de Hyoma se repetía en mi cabeza. Era imposible librarme de ella.

"_Si algo llega a pasar, lo que sea, si Kyoya no llega a quererlo… no te preocupes, porque yo cuidaré de él"_

No dudo… no puedo dudar.

Kyoya… Kyoya lo amará… estoy… seguro…

Si tan solo… hubiera una forma de convencerme…

**/-.-.-.-.-/**

Me desperté sobresaltado por el despertador que había caído arriba mío. Al parecer, ponerla en el estante que estaba sobre mi cama, no fue buena idea.

Mi cansancio era tal, que no había ni podido escuchar el despertador… o tal vez… no quería hacerlo. Despertarme influía ir hacia la parada de buses… y ahí estaría Hyoma… esperando mi respuesta.

Me vestí, guardé lo que quedaba en la maleta, y bajé a desayunar. Mi padre me dejó todo servido, mientras terminaba de guardar las sábanas que quedaban en mi habitación.

Al terminar, juntamos las maletas y nos encaminamos hacia la salida, y fue entonces que mi padre se había quedado mirando el interior de esa cabaña, en la cual habíamos vivido, años atrás, mi madre, él, y yo.

-Padre… ¿Acaso olvidas algo?- pregunté con valijas en mano.

-No no… tan solo, quería ver esta casa una vez más, antes de irnos- sentí melancolía en su voz, que sorprendentemente, yo había llegado a quebrarse.

-Padre…- solté las valija y lo abracé por la espalda –Estoy seguro… de que mamá estaría orgullosa de ti, después de todo, tienes el trabajo que siempre has soñado, ¿No?-

-Sí…- me devolvió el abrazo –Aunque me gustaría que estuviera aquí para celebrar con nosotros…- me miró a los ojos –Pero Ginga… también estaría orgullosa de ti, mira lo fuerte que te has hecho… es todo lo que ella siempre quiso-

Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro –Lo sé…- volví a abrazarlo –La extraño…-

-También yo hijo… también yo…- acarició mis cabellos –Pero no olvides… que ella está mejor, esté donde esté, pues nuestro espíritu la acompaña, siempre-

Besó mi frente y cerró la puerta de esa pequeña casa tan nostálgica, para luego encaminarnos hacia la parada de buses… en donde se encontraban Hyoma y Oikkuto.

-Bueno… al parecer este es el adiós, cuídense mucho- mi padre abrazó a Hyoma y acarició la cabeza de Oikkuto –Hijo, te espero arriba- y subió.

-Buen viaje, Ginga, sigue creciendo, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti- me dijo mi amigo perruno.

-Lo sé… muchas gracias, cuídate tú también, Oikkuto- me agaché y acaricié su cabeza. Éste se marchó, pues según él, debía seguir el rastro que había encontrado en el bosque al parecer había escondido unos huesos y ahora hay olvidado donde los había enterrado.

Me quedé a solas… con él.

-Hyoma- dije para romper el silencio, pues ya estaba empezando a ser incómodo –La respuesta a tu pregunta… es…- pero no pude continuar la frase, pues sentí como unos labios se apoderaban de los míos, pero de una forma cálida y dulce.

Mis mejillas tomaron un color rosado –Hyo…ma…- balbuceé, cuando éste se separó de mí.

-Tan solo quería darte mi regalo de despedida- cerró sus ojos -Y también para que vuelvas a replantearte la pregunta, Ginga- me dijo bajando su mirada.

-Hyoma…- suspiré –No importa lo que hagas… la respuesta a tú pregunta, no podrá ser cambiada-

Levantó su vista, para luego sonreírme con los ojos cerrados –Entiendo… cuídate, Ginga-

Devolví la sonrisa –Hyoma… nunca, nunca olvides, que eres mi mejor amigo- me acerqué a él para darle un cálido abrazo, el cual fue correspondido.

-Nunca lo olvidaría- me tomó el rostro, dándome un ligero beso en la mejilla, haciéndome volverme del color anterior –Buen viaje… amigo mío-

-Adiós… Mejor Amigo- sonreí y subí al bus, el cual inmediatamente arrancó, haciendo que la figura de Hyoma desapareciera por completo en el horizonte.

**Fin Cap 6**

**Dashie- Hyoma… él…**

**Yo- ya ves, porqué lo detesto c:**

**Dashie- pero… tú lo escribiste e.e**

**Yo- Cállate!**

**Dashie- Ñe -_-**

**Yo- Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado n3n nos vemos en las próximas actualizaciones! **

**Ambas- Sayonara!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Ohaiooooooooo Minn-san!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Yo, lamento tardar tanto, el estudio me atrapó TwT pero dentro e unos días estaré de vacaciones, y eso significa… ¡ACTUALIZACIONES EVERYWHERE! *lanza brillitos***

**¡Ojalá y disfruten su lectura!**

_**Capítulo 7**_

Acaricié mis labios, y recordé ese último "regalo" que había recibido de mi mejor amigo. No diría nada a nadie, por motivos obvios, además de que sé que Kyoya es muy celoso… y eso me hace amarlo aún más, pues demostraba cuan reales eran sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Pero… ¿Serán suficientemente profundos para… aceptarlo? Aún eres muy pequeño, no tendrás más de un mes y medio dentro de mí, y no creo poder soportar un rechazo por parte de Kyoya… creo… que sería lo peor que me podría pasar…

Pero… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Kyoya, lo amará, estoy… casi seguro…

Un bache hizo que todo el bus se moviera bruscamente, quintándome de mis pensamientos, y pude ver la ciudad de Beycity a lo lejos. Al fin estábamos llegando, vería a todos mis amigos otra vez, y te vería a ti… pero… pensándolo bien… no sé qué tan buena sea esa noticia…

Llegar implicaba verte, verte implicaba que me preguntes como me había ido, y contarte implicaba decirte que… seríamos…

-¿Ginga?- una inocente voz me llamó -¿Estás bien?-

-Ah… Kenta… sí, lo lamento…- mi pequeño amigo se veía preocupado, ya que mi cara no era exactamente de felicidad al ver que mi padre bajaba las maletas.

-¿Seguro? Porque tu padre nos dijo que tal vez no hablaras mucho- puso una mano en mi hombro, llamando mi atención –No te preocupes, sea lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros…- y me sonrió gentilmente.

-Kenta… Gracias…- lo abracé fuertemente, que genial es tener tan buenos amigos –Pero… tengo varias cosas que explicarles aún…-

Kenta asintió –Reunamos a todos-

-No… Bueno…- ¿Era realmente conveniente decirlo así a los aires? Daba igual, Kenta se había ido a buscar a todos… y ese "todos" te incluía… y el momento se acercaba…

Ayudé como pude con las maletas, hasta llegar a nuestro hogar de la ciudad. Me acosté, pero no pude relajarme, pues… ahora debía pensar… cómo decírselo a todos…

No fue buena idea juntar a todos, realmente no lo fue.

-Ginga… estamos esperando…- me dijo una pelinaranja, también llamado el mejor amigo de Kenta.

-¿Está todo bien?- me preguntó Madoka.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Madoka y Hikaru eran las personas con las que realmente quería hablar. Pero, lo primero era inventar algo para salir de la vista de esas miradas que esperaban a que algo saliera de mis labios.

-Ginga…- susurraste, y tan solo yo te pude oír. Te miré intentando sonreír, y luego me levanté, tomé a ambas mujeres de las manos y salí afuera –Necesito hablar con ellas un poco…-

Todos se desconcertaron, más tú, pero traté de ignorarlo.

-Ginga… ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto la peliceleste. Conocía a Hikaru, y sabía que era de plena confianza, al igual que Madoka.

-Ginga… cuéntanos…- me dijo la mecánica.

-Está bien… pero vayamos un poco más lejos de la puerta…-

Fuimos a la cocina, la cual estaba bajo las escaleras, y era seguro que nadie escucharía nada más que ellas.

Y así, lo dije.

Pasaron unos incómodos minutos de silencio, pero luego ambas chicas se abalanzaron sobre mí.

-¡Felicidades!- me gritaban apretujándome, dejándome casi sin aire.

¿De cuánto estás? ¿Es niña o niño? ¿Cómo lo llamaras? ¿Kyoya sabe?

Todas preguntas que querría evitar, pero que se presentaron igual. Al darse cuenta que no contesté ninguna, Hikaru me acarició la mejilla.

-Tranquilo… lo amará… estoy segura…- me dijo dulcemente, y tan solo sonreí de la misma forma.

-Ginga, entiendo por qué nos quisiste decir primero a nosotras pero… ¿No era mejor comentárselo a Kyoya primero?- Madoka se preocupó, conocía a Kyoya, y sabía que no le gustaba que le guardaran secretos.

-Lo sé…- bajé mi miraba –Es solo que… que…- mis mejillas ardían, al igual que mis ojos.

-No sabes cómo decírselo… lo sé, y te entiendo- Hikaru me tomó de los hombros –Pero… Ginga… tú sabes que Kyoya realmente te ama ¿No?-

-S…sí…-

-Y también sabes que jamás, jamás te abandonará, no importa las circunstancias, ¿Verdad?- me preguntó Madoka mientras se acercaba a mí.

-S…sí…-

-¿Y entonces? ¿A qué le temes?- preguntaron coordinadamente, casi como si lo hubieran ensayado antes.

-Pero… y si… y si…-

-¿Y si no lo acepta? Pues… sabes que contarás con nuestro apoyo todo el tiempo que necesites-me abrazó Hikaru.

-Para eso tienes buenos amigos, Ginga- y me abrazó Madoka.

Ese abrazo, me hizo sentir tan contenido como alegre.

-Gracias… chicas… realmente las aprecio demasiado…-

Ambas sonrieron.

-Ginga, te recomiendo que, ahora, vayas con Kyoya a un lugar más privado, y le cuentes todo- Madoka me acomodó la bufanda –Y abrígate, que está refrescando-

Pasé saliva, pero era lo correcto, a fin de cuentas.

-Nosotras distraeremos a los demás, no te preocupes- me guió un ojo la peliceleste, y así ambas subieron.

Escuché un _"Ginga quiere hablar con tigo, Kyoya"_ por parte de Madoka, y luego el ruido de la puerta que se cerró.

-¿Ginga?- tu voz resonaba mientras bajabas por las escaleras -¿Está todo bien?-

-S… sí…- al bajar, te tomé de la mano –Ven, iremos a caminar-

No te pusiste objeción, apretaste mi mano, y te dejaste guiar hacia donde yo te llevaba.

El camino hacia el Beypark se hizo más largo de lo que pensaba, entre mis pensamientos de cómo te lo diría, y entre el incómodo sonido de tu respiración tranquila, habían pasado años.

Al fin habíamos llegado, para mi mala suerte, tendría que decirlo… todo.

Nos sentamos en un pequeño banco, y acomodé mi bufanda, después de todo Madoka tenía razón, hacía frío.

-No te enfermes de nuevo- sentí como algo suave me rodeaba.

-Kyoya… pero… ¿No tienes frío?- Acaso dijo… ¿De nuevo?

-Ustedes son más importantes-

Un escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo.

-C…Como… Kyoya…- mis ojos temblaron, mientras me miraste serio, y me lanzaste una fría mirada con esos zafiros que tanto amaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Acaso… ¿Ya lo sabías? Pero… ¿Cómo? No puede ser… ¿Esto… es real?

-Ginga… respóndeme…- tomaste mis frías manos –Porqué… ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo tan importante?- y con otra de tus manos, acariciaste mi barriga.

-Yo… yo…- una lágrima salió de mi… no pude soportarlo más… ¿Tendría que estar feliz o triste?

-Acaso… ¿Tenías miedo de que enfureciera? ¿Es eso, Ginga?- tus preguntas seguían saliendo de tu boca, poniéndome aún más nervioso, sin saber que contestarte.

-Ginga…-

Qué te digo…

-Ginga-

Pero… te enfadarás…

-Ginga-

No tengo otra opción… ¿Verdad?

-Ginga-

Debo hacerlo…

-Ginga-

Aunque… me cueste mi felicidad…

-¡GINGA!-

¡DEBO HACERLO!

-RESPON…-

-¡TENÍA MIEDO! ¡TENÍA MUCHO MIEDO!- apreté fuertemente mis manos, y comencé a llorar -¡MIEDO A QUE TE ENFADES! ¡MIEDO A QUE ME DEJES!- hice una breve pausa…

-¡MIEDO A QUE DEJES DE AMARME!-

Me mirabas atentamente, o eso creo, no podía ver nada a causa de las lágrimas.

-¿Miedo?- tu voz se infiltró en mis oídos, asustándome aún más –Miedo… ¿A qué te deje?-

Te levantaste, dejándome a mí con lágrimas a punto de salir, sentado en el banco, tratando de distinguir tú figura.

Y entonces… algo se levantó de ti…

¡SLAM!

Silencio.

La marca roja ardía, y realmente dolía, pero… ¿Por dónde dolía más?

¿Qué es peor? Lastimadura física… o lastimadura…

-¡NUNCA, JAMÁS, REPITAS ESO!-

-K…Kyoya…-

-¡NO QUIERO QUE SIQUIERA PIENSES EN ESA FRASE, HAGANE GINGA!-

Mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, y las lágrimas habían cesado.

-Tsk…- te volviste a sentar, y ocultaste tu rostro en tus manos.

No pronuncié palabra o sonido alguno, tan solo… permanecí con mi vista en el suelo, jugando con mis dedos.

-Ginga… realmente… Qué es lo que debo hacer…- me miraste… pero… esa mirada…

-Para demostrarte que realmente te amo…-

Acaso era de… ¿Tristeza?

Pasaron unos segundos, en los cuales pensé… que una lágrima caería de ti… lo cual no sucedió, pero no sé qué hubiera pasado, si no hubiera hablado.

-Nada…- sonreí… junto con una lágrima –Nada en absoluto, Kyoya-

Me miraste, pero tu expresión no cambió.

-Yo… no dudo que me ames… realmente no lo hago… pero…- acaricié mi barriga –Realmente… no sé qué me pasó…-

-Miedo…- dijiste en un susurro -Me tenías miedo…-

Creo que… tenías razón.

-Kyoya… yo…-

-No digas nada…- bajaste tu cabeza –No necesito oír más… es suficiente-

No entiendo, estábamos tan bien hace tan solo unos minutos antes… después de todo… ¿Realmente te enfadaste?

Pero… no por el motivo que esperaba…

Te enojaste… porque no te dije nada acerca del tema. Te sentiste excluido… y todo… por mi culpa.

-Kyoya… lo… lamento…- te miré, pero ni te inmutaste a mi disculpa –Lamente no haberte dicho nada… La verdad es que… tenía miedo… a que dejara de ser todo como es… a que…-

Un repentino y brusco movimiento, causado porque tú tomaste mi bufanda para jalarme, terminó en un profundo y… doloroso beso.

-Te dije… que no quería que ni pensaras en eso…- tu mirada se tensó.

-Kyoya… yo…-

-Ginga, escúchame- tomó mis manos… y me habló suavemente –No quiero que nunca, jamás en tu vida, ni en ninguna otra, dudes de mis sentimientos, ni tampoco de mis palabras. Ése niño que está ahí… es parte de ti… y bien sabes, que todo lo que tenga que ver con tigo…-

Mi sonrojo debió ser muy notorio en ese momento.

-¿Lo… amas…?- pregunté, aunque la respuesta no fue la que esperaba.

-Absolutamente todo… Ginga-

-No me has respondido- bajé mi mirada.

-…-

-Tú… ¿Lo amas? ¿De verdad… lo amas?-

Me miraste, de nuevo con esa débil mirada de tristeza, y una sonrisa acompañó ésa rostro –Tanto como a ti… con la diferencia de que a él aun no lo conozco… pero puedo sentirlo…- tomaste unas de mis manos, y la llevaste hasta tu pecho, en el cual pude sentir los salvajes latidos de tu corazón. Inmediatamente, llevaste mi otra mano, entrelazándola con la mía hacia mi barriga, dejando un pequeño hueco entre ambas, para "sentirlo".

-¿Lo sientes? Siento que nos dice… mm… déjame decirte…-

Sentí mis ojos brillar a la luz del sol. Tan cariñoso… tan gentil…

Eres… tan perfecto… Kyoya…

-Dice que ama a su padre, lo sé… me lo ha dicho durante todo este tiempo…- interrumpí tus pensamientos. Levantaste la mirada.

-Vaya… quien diría… que alguien que ni siquiera está en este mundo pueda entender más a una persona que ella misma hacia si…-

Te miré confundido… no te entendí.

-Quiero decir…- proseguiste al darte cuenta de mi cara de duda –Que… ¿Porqué no le hiciste caso desde el principio? Él sabe lo que hace…- entrelazaste ambas manos con las mías, para luego sonreírme –Tiene los genes de su padre, ¿O no?-

Una lágrima –Kyoya…- fue más que suficiente.

-Ginga… Cuidaremos de este niño… cueste lo que nos cueste…-

-Kyoya…- reí mientras secaba mis lágrimas – ¿Podrías responderme una pregunta más?-

Asentiste.

-Dime…- te miré a los ojos, y sonreí, mientras que una última lágrima caía de mi ojo derecho -¿Porqué estoy con la persona que más amo en el mundo? ¿Acaso soy merecedor de su amor?-

Te sorprendiste, no soy de hablar así, y fue suficiente para captar toda tu atención.

-Bueno… pues… en ese caso… te tendría que responder con preguntas, casualmente las mismas que me has hecho, Ginga. ¿Por qué? Pues… porque tuvimos la dicha de curzar nuestros caminos, cada uno muy distinto. El tuyo totalmente iluminado y lleno de luz, el mío, oscuro y sombrío, pero no duró mucho más, pues… lo hiciste brillar…- limpiaste mi lágrima –Con tu hermosa sonrisa…-

Sonreí instintivamente –Y… ¿La segunda?-

-¿De si eres merecedor de mi amor?- suspiraste –Esa pregunta tendría que hacértela a ti-

Tomé su rostro en mis manos –Yo… soy totalmente responsable de tu corazón, Kyoya, y te prometo que nunca, jamás, lo lastimaré, cueste lo que me cueste-

-Mira tú… no me has respondido…- reíste por lo bajo, estaba a punto de poner una objeción, pero me interrumpiste.

-Déjalo… conozco la respuesta-

Me abrazaste, un abrazo tan cálido que me hizo perderme de ese mundo tan frío.

Nos quedamos un rato viendo como padres con niños iban y venían de aquí para allá, jugando, riendo, y divirtiéndose.

-Nee Kyoya…- bajé mi mirada algo avergonzado –Dime… Qué… ¿Te gustaría que fuera?-

Vacilaste unos momentos.

-Pues… siempre quise tener un varón… alguien a quien pasarle a mi preciado Rock Leone en algún futuro…-

Una risita se hizo presente en mi rostro. Mi padre querría lo mismo, alguien a quien yo pasara a Pegasus en algún futuro, que estaba claro que lo haría, pero por el contrario, me daba igual lo que fuera, niño, o niña.

A fin de cuentas… las personas se enamoran de otros quienes tengan personalidad o gustos parecidos a los de sus padres, ¿No? Me pregunto… que tendrá de parecido con mi madre…

-… pero, si es una niña… sería… mi princesa, después de todo, soy el Rey de las Bestias, nada más- y mirándome pícaramente, me dijiste –Y usted es mi Reina-

Un sonrojo pasó por mi cara –Kyoya… no me llames así… puede oírte…- inflé mis mejillas en señal de desaprobación.

Reíste por lo bajo –Amo hacerte enojar… te ves tan lindo…- te acercaste a mi –Además… futuramente te llamará "Mamá", y ahí, no habrá un "Kyoya ayúdame" que valga- luego me besaste tiernamente, y tan solo te seguí.

El beso era cálido, perfecto para esa fría tarde, pero extrañamente el clima cambió, y… de repente hacía más… calor.

-Kyoya… aquí no…-

-¿Porqué?-

-Primero… es el parque… segundo… te dije que puede oírte…-

-Entonces… trata de no gemir muy alto, y problema resuelto- me miraste desafiante, y mi cara de debe haber puesta bordó.

Pasó el rato, por suerte, pronto cayó la noche, y fue buena excusa para irnos y para que dejaras de convencerme de… hacerlo ahí.

Caminábamos por las calles de Beycity, cuando se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Kyoya… ¿Cómo es que sabías lo del niño?-

-Pues, deberías decirle a tus amigas que aunque estén debajo de un piso nuestro, puedo escuchar sus gritos de euforia-

Sonreí. De seguro eras el único en haberlo escuchado, y por eso me tranquilicé.

-Ahora… yo preguntaré. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la aldea Koma?-

Pasé saliva. El motivo de la pregunta fue porque allí es donde se descubrió el tema del embarazo… y allí estaba Hyoma. Claramente, a ti solo te importaba saber cómo había reaccionado ante esto, más sabiendo que el niño era tuyo.

-Pues… bien… fue todo muy extraño… después de todo, esta gran noticia se hizo saber allí-

-Y… ¿Cómo reaccionó ése amigo tuyo? … ¿O no tiene idea?-

Ésa última pregunta sonó esperanzada.

-Sí… sí lo sabe… es mi mejor amigo, Kyoya- me planté firme ante mi respuesta.

-Hmph… ya veo…-cerraste tus ojos -¿Y qué te dijo?-

¿Qué hacía? Si te digo, de seguro irás a matarlo… o decir "matar" es poco por lo que harás, y si te miento… tarde o temprano descubrirás la verdad, y será mucho peor, pues parecerá que me amenazó para que no diga nada.

-Él… dijo que… está completamente seguro, de que lo amarás, y que no debía dudar de ti-

Te quedaste en silencio por unos momentos.

-Al fin dice algo inteligente-

Sonreí y sentí como tomaste mi mano, para así caminar hasta llegar a mi casa, en donde nos esperaban nuestros amigos y mi padre.

-¡Ginga! Como lamentamos lo sucedido…- dijo Benkei, quien terminaba de comerse unas galletas que mi padre al parecer había comprado.

-Si es cierto… debe ser una terrible pérdida- dijo Tsubasa, mientras tomaba un trago de lo que parecía ser leche con chocolate.

-Ergh… gracias amigos… de verdad lo agradezco…- de la otra punta de la mesa me miraban Hikaru y Madoka, quienes me lanzaban miradas cómplices. Tan solo les sonreí, y dije un "Gracias" en un susurro, que de seguro pudieron entender.

-No te preocupes, Pegasus estará como nuevo dentro de un par de días- me dijo Madoka.

-G… Gracias, eres una gran amiga- sonreí.

Al rato, todos se fueron, incluidos entre ellos Kyoya. Personalmente me hubiera encantado que se quedase, pero según él, debía atender "asuntos paternales", me besó y se fue.

Me recosté en mi cama, y enseguida me dormí. Al fin… podía disfrutar de una noche tranquila, sin pensamientos molestos en mi mente.

No tenía ni idea… de lo que vendría.

**Fin Cap 7**

**¡Yay! Arduo día de trabajo en escribir, y al fin terminé. Personalmente AMÉ escribir este capítulo *w***

**Dashie- Awww! Sabía que no se enojaría, Kyoya es Kyoya.**

**Yo- Eh… sí… lo que digas *se va dejándola hablando sola* **

**Dashie- Bien! Nos vemos la próxima, ¿No Gingi-chan? ****Emm… *mira a todos lados* me volvió a dejar sola! ****Argh… supongo que se habrá ido a escribir… Ah, por cierto, no creo que le moleste que les avise que próximamente, se viene un RyuugaxGinga, creo que al fin se inspiró en ellos, para romper la monotonía del KyoxGin, aunque es su pareja favorita en el mundo, y es para ella inevitable escribir sobre ellos nwn**

**¡Nos leemos luego, Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Ohaioooo! Minna –san**

**¿Todo bien? xD Bueno, aproveché y me puse a escribir :D asique, aquí está el capítulo 8**

**Ojalá sea de su agrado n3n**

_**Capítulo 8**_

Los días pasaban, junto con ellos las semanas, y luego los meses.

Poco a poco me acostumbré a llevar una vida no muy agitada, aunque… digamos que fue a la fuerza, ya que cada vez que trataba de salir, unos gritos de parte de mis amigas _"¿¡ESTÁS LOCO?! ¿Y SI ALGO TE SUCEDE? ¡NO NO! ¡NADA DE ESO! ¡SALDRÁS CON ALGUIEN, PERO SOLO NO!" _ O de mi padre _"¡Ginga, no quiero que salgas hasta que yo vuelva!" _ me impedían hacer cualquier cosa fuera (y a veces dentro) de la casa.

Por suerte, aunque solo no pudiera salir, podía estar acompañado. Normalmente, Kyoya era el que me acompañaba, ya que decía que quería mantenernos a la vista a ambos por el tiempo necesario, o más bien dicho en su idioma, _"No te dejaré rondar solo por ahí sin ninguna escolta"_

-Pff… necesito aire…- el día estaba caluroso, y yo tan solo me mantenía en pie con un ventilador de medio pelo. **(1)**

-¿Qué dices? ¿Tú también quieres salir, no?- acaricié mi barriga –Lo sé lo sé… tus tías, tu abuelo y tu padre no nos dejan salir…- me sentí culpable, pero sonreí.

-Pss, ¿Salimos? De todos modos, la tía Madoka está trabajando, la tía Hikaru ayuda a tu abuelo en la WBBA, y tu padre dijo que iría a comprar algunas cosas… no creo que ninguno de ellos vuelva dentro de unas horas-

Tal vez era un idiota, y así me sentía, pero era divertido, además de que me hacía sentir mejor. Pasaba casi todo el día solo, nadie se quedaba con migo.

Decidí que hacía demasiado calor para ponerme mi ropa habitual, asique me dejé la camisa anaranjada y busqué entre mis cosas algo fresco para usar en las piernas. Encontré un pantalón pescador color azul, el cual me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Mi bufanda la dejé en el lavabo, no tenía sentido usarla, pero mi bandana no me la quité, pues evitaba que cayeran mis cabellos a mi rostro.

Luego de esto, salí. El sol calentaba como nunca antes, por lo que pensé que sería conveniente caminar por la sombra de los árboles, los cuales proporcionaban una fresca brisa, pero solo cada rato.

Mi barriga no había crecido mucho en estos últimos tres meses, tan solo unos centímetros. Me pregunté… ¿Cómo me veré dentro de seis meses?

No quiero ni pensarlo.

Caminé por las calurosas calles de Beycity, realmente se sentía bien salir. El calor empezó a hacerme efecto, por lo cual decidí tomar un helado.

"_Bah… un helado no me hará daño, ¿Verdad?" _

Un delicioso helado de fresas a la crema **(2)**,era lo que necesitaba.

Me dirigí al parque, pues allí estaba lleno de árboles, en los cuales me podría recostar un rato, sin sufrir el calor de los rayos del sol.

-Woo… Qué calor…-

-Lo sé… ¡Debe ser el día más caluroso del año!-

Esas voces… las conocía muy bien. Volteé para confirmar mis sospechas.

-Nee Hikaru, ¿Crees que Ginga esté bien?-

-Pues claro, ¿Qué lugar más seguro que su propia casa?-

La pelicastaña y la peliceleste salían de la WBBA, al parecer, ya era mediodía, y tenían tiempo libre para ir a almorzar.

-Aunque realmente, lo más preocupante son sus ganas de salir- Hikaru miró el cielo –Ginga es como un alma libre, necesita tener espacio para moverse, no creo que esas paredes lo contengan por mucho tiempo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Madoka la miró preocupada.

Entretanto, yo estaba detrás de un árbol, escuchando. Si me llegaban a ver… era mi fin.

-Digo, que no creo que podamos mantenerlo seis meses más allí dentro-

-Ah… sí, pensé en ello ayer…- hizo una pausa -¿No crees… que lo estamos dejando mucho tiempo solo?-

-…-

-Digo… Ryuusei trabaja, al igual que tú y yo, y Kyoya, aunque esté con él, mayormente se encuentra entrenando-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- la ojiamatista tomó de los hombros a Madoka -¿¡Cómo que está entrenando!? ¡Eso no es ser un padre responsable!- la soltó –Tsk… ¡Lo mataré!-

-Oye espera, pero no sabes por qué lo hace-

-Ah… no me interesa, no existe excusa alguna para que no esté con su hi…-

-Según él, quiere volverse más fuerte…-

Hikaru quedó con la boca abierta, pues había sido interrumpida, pero ahora escuchaba atentamente.

Me asomé un poco más, y agudicé mis oídos lo más que pude.

-… porque, ya sabes que todos pensamos que él y Ginga son los bladers más fuertes… pero…- le hizo una señal a Hikaru con el dedo en su boca –Prométeme que no le dirás que te lo dije, él no tiene idea que lo escuché hablando solo hace unos días-

-Lo prometo- asintió.

-Verás… desde que recibió la noticia del bebé, sintió que todo su progreso había sido en vano, pues todo este tiempo, había estado entrenando para ser fuerte y proteger a Ginga-

-Pero ahora… no será solo él y Ginga…-

-Exacto…-

-Son… los tres…- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Una lágrima se formó en mi ojo… Kyoya… realmente quieres protegernos…

-Eso significa, que debe aumentar su fuerza mil veces más, para protegerse a sí mismo, a Ginga, y al bebé-

-Así es-

-Vaya…- se llevó una mano a su nuca –Creo que… le debo una disculpa…-

-No le digas nada-

-No, no lo haré, tan solo trataré de a partir de ahora, escuchar toda la historia- rió algo avergonzada, junto con su amiga.

No tienen idea de cuánto les agradezco que hayan aparecido, justo enfrente de mí.

Me recosté en el tronco con los ojos cerrados, y lentamente, sin darme cuenta, me quedé profundamente dormido.

**/*/*/*/*/*/Yoroshiku/*/*/*/*/*/**

-¡Suéltenme!- grité, pero fue inútil, el dolor no me dejaba casi hablar.

-Oh pero mira qué lindo… al parecer le duele- el chico que vestía una chaqueta negra con detalles naranjas y jeans, apretaba mi muñeca, pero pude deducir que no estaba usando toda su fuerza.

-De seguro piensa que lo dejaremos ir- dijo otro con campera azul.

-Qué ingenuo- rió el tercero, el cual vestía unos pantalones negros cortos, junto con una remera amarilla.

-Es cierto…- me miró sonriente, sus ojos eran color café- Pero… cuanto más ingenuo… mejor…- vi cómo se relamía, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Al despertar, pude ver como aquellas tres personas, me tomaban de mis brazos y piernas, inmovilizándome por completo.

-Oye Shokubutsu, ¿Puedo yo ahora?- preguntó el de campera azul, sus ojos eran verdes.

-Oye espera, aún no he terminado, quiero divertirme un poco más con este lindo pelirojo…-

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!- forcejeé lo más que pude, pero el dolor aumentaba, ya que hacía más fuerte a su agarre.

-Kamo, deja al jefe en paz, ya sabe lo que nos pasa si no pasamos de listos-

-Waaa para ti es fácil decirlo, Furoa, tú si tienes autocontrol, en cambio yo, cuando veo a una criatura tan linda, ¡Simplemente no me controlo!-

-No lo creas… tan solo amo vivir-

"_Hikaru… Madoka… Padre… Kyoya…"_ una lágrima cayó _"Debí… hacerles caso…"_

-Oh… no llores, no me gusta ver esas orbes mieles tristes…- tomó mi barbilla forzosamente –Ni siquiera eh empezado…- y en un brusco movimiento, sentí casi una mordida en mis labios, junto con un beso que selló mi boca.

-¡Mhmnm!- era inútil, el jefe sostenía mis manos y mi barbilla, mientras que los otros dos tomaban mis piernas y reían, haciendo parecer a la gente que pasaba por allí… que tan solo era un juego…

Un horrible juego…

-Argh… que injusto…- replicaba el que sostenía mi pierna derecha, por nombre Kamo, mientras que Furoa, se limitaba a realizar risas convincentes.

-Déjame… por favor…- jadeé. Sentí un líquido caer de mis labios, el cual tenía un tono aún más rojo que el de mis cabellos.

-Qué lindo…- sonrió, mientras que con un dedo quitaba ése exceso.

"_Eso es…"_ parpadeé _"¿San…gre?"_

La mordida había lastimado mi labio inferior, el cual ahora tenía una pequeña abertura.

La sangre caía, al igual que mis lágrimas.

-Shokubutsu… ¿Te falta mucho?-

-Cállate, o tardaré el doble-

-Tsk… malhumorado…- el ojiverde se volteó.

-Qué… qué me harás…- pregunte con miedo a la respuesta.

-Si te lo digo… no será sorpresa-

Su mano se infiltró por debajo de mi anaranjada camisa -¡Ghm!- y luego, comenzó a acariciar mi torso.

-Oh… tan suave… no puedo resistirlo…- se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome de nuevo, pero esta vez atrapó mi lengua, y la forzó contra la suya.

-¡Hmnhm!-

-Ah…- bajó su mano... metiéndola en mi pantalón.

-¡Mnhm! ¡No…Mnhm! ¡Por favor… Mhnmg…!- sus violentos besos no me dejaban aire.

Sentí mi cuerpo cansado… y la vista se nubló.

-Por… favor…- una mano frotaba mi miembro –Deja… me… ir…-

No había caso, no me escucharía, y opté por rendirme.

Al cabo de unos segundos… no sentía nada. Sabía que eso no era un sueño, de los cuales puedes escapar despertándote, no, eso, era real, horriblemente real, pero… extrañamente, no sentía nada.

Todo estaba borroso _"Kyoya…"_ y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer…

Había eliminado toda horrible sensación de mi cuerpo y mente. Tal vez si olvido que están ahí… no sienta nada…

-¡AH!-

"_Eso… ¿Salió de mi boca?"_

-¡Ya lo has hecho gemir, ahora es nuestro turno!- Kamo se quejaba.

"_Por favor… para…"_

-Olvídalo, a éste no lo dejaremos, lo llevaremos a la guarida-

-Oh… un nuevo juguete ¿Eh? Buena idea…- acotó Furoa.

"_Yo… no soy un juguete…"_

-Está bien… pero yo quiero jugar con él también-

-Está bien está bien… ahora, vamos, antes de que levantemos sospechas-

Por lo que pude deducir, me arregló la ropa, y luego me cubrió con una manta negra, supongo que fue para que nadie lograra reconocerme.

"_No… no me lleven…"_

-Nos divertiremos mucho, te lo prometo- se acercó a mí.

"_No quiero divertirme"_

Puso sus brazos alrededor mío, para cargarme, pero…

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-

Los tres abrieron los ojos, pero luego… sonrieron…

-¿Así que ahora reaccionas? Vaya, encontramos uno tontito- rió Furoa.

-No… no me toquen- me levanté -¡DÉJEN…!-

-Cállate, ¿Quieres? Eres más lindo cuando estas en silencio- me tomó por el cuello.

-…- no podía emitir sonido alguno, mi garganta estaba totalmente bloqueada.

-Ahora… si quieres vivir…- pude ver como un arma se asomaba por uno de sus bolsillos –Quédate callado, si no… tendré que usarla… ¿Has entendido?-

Comencé a llorar, pero asentí. Me soltó y tomé las bocanadas de aire más grandes que pude.

-Ahora…- me cargó, y no hice más que acariciar mi barriga.

"_Cuánto lo siento… tú… no tienes que pasar por esto…"_ unas lágrimas cayeron _"Kyoya…"_

-Sálvame…- sin darme cuenta, susurré esto último –Por favor… Kyoya… sálvame…-

-Cállate, mocoso-

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

"_Te… amo…"_

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-

Los tres frenaron, y no hicieron más que reír.

-Y… ¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo?- preguntó el jefe.

-Devuélveme… a mi familia-

Mis ojos se abrieron como nunca antes.

-Te ordeno… que los sueltes-

"_Ésa fría voz…"_

-¿Y quién lo ordena? ¿La Reina de Inglaterra?- los tres rieron, pero mantuvieron tus posturas, dándole la espalda a aquella persona que les estaba hablando.

-No precisamente…-

Alcé mi vista.

-Lo ordena… El Rey de las Bestias-

Y unas lágrimas de desprendieron de mí –Kyoya…-

Unas carcajadas se hicieron presentes -¿¡Rey de las Bestias!? ¡No me hagas reír!- gritó Kamo.

-Pues…- de dejó en el suelo –Al parecer tu príncipe te vino a salvar- y me miró sonriente –Qué divertido…-

-Como te atreves…- apretaste tus puños –Cómo te atreves... a lastimar lo más preciado para mí…- y con esos zafiros, les dirigiste esa mirada tan característica tuya… una fría mirada –No te lo perdonaré…-

-Oh… vaya, al parecer te has enojado… y dime, que pasaría si yo hiciera…- me tomó de la barbilla -¿Esto?- y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez, mordiendo aún más fuerte mi labio inferior, haciendo que éste sangrara el doble que antes.

-Oh… parece que lo lastimé… que lindo se ve así de indefenso…-

-¡TE MATARÉ!- te dirigiste hacia él… pero…

-Kyo…ya…- me recosté en el suelo –Gra…cias…- y cerré mis ojos lentamente…

-¡GINGA!-

"_Gracias…"_

-¡GINGA!-

"_Por… salvarme… de nuevo…"_

**/*/*/*/*/*/Yoroshiku/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Lo lamento… Ginga…-

"_Kyoya…"_

-No pude… protegerte…-

"_Está bien… llegaste..."_

-Yo… no debí dejarte solo…-

Sentí como apretabas las sabanas.

"_No… yo…"_ –Lo lamen…to…-

-Ginga…- me miraste –No hables…-

La habitación del hospital estaba totalmente iluminada. Kyoya estaba sentado de mi lado izquierdo, mientras que del derecho, unas cuantas rosas y regalos que se titulaban "Que te mejores pronto" estaban reposadas en el mueble.

-Pero…-

-No hables… tan solo escucha- me miraste –Yo… realmente… lo lamento…-

Te miré, pero no podía moverme.

-Yo… no pude…- algo cayó de tu ojo…, no será…

-No pude protegerlos…-

¿Una lágrima?

-Kyoya…-

-Tsk…- bajaste tu cabeza, ocultándola con tus cabellos verdes.

"_¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices… a ambos?"_

Cerré mis ojos, me sentía débil.

-Kyoya…- la voz de mi padre se hizo presente en la habitación -¿Cómo está?-

-Estable… o eso dicen los médicos…- mantuviste tu vista baja.

-Kyoya… lo lamento…-

-No quiero hablar de eso- sentí que te levantaste –Con permiso- y te fuiste.

"_Kyoya… ¿Por qué te vas?"_

Mi padre suspiró, y se acercó a mí –Ginga…- tomó mi mano –Cuanto lo siento…-

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

Al rato, Hikaru y Madoka entraron, y ambas… estaban llorando.

-Ginga… lo siento mucho…- lloraba Madoka.

-No sabíamos…- trataba de no llorar la peliceleste, mientras contenía a su amiga.

-Lamentamos no poder haberte protegido…-

"_¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo?"_

-¿Y Kyoya?- preguntó Madoka.

-Se fue… no sé a dónde…- contestó mi padre.

Sentí como todos se sentaban, pero no se habían percatado de que podía oírlos.

-Es terrible…- lamentaba Madoka.

"_¿Qué es terrible?"_

-No sé cómo saldrá de esto…- siguió Hikaru.

"_¿Salir? ¿De qué?"_

-Más bien… ¿Cómo se lo diremos?- suspiró mi padre.

-No lo sé… pero será luego de que despierte-

"_¿Decirme qué cosa?"_

-Ginga… realmente lo amaba…-

"_No… entiendo…"_

-Quebrará…-

"_Qué… qué ha pasado…"_

-Creo que…- Madoka largó una lágrima –Creo que… es la peor pérdida que ha sufrido…-

"_¿Pérdida?"_

-Primero su madre… y ahora… su hijo…- mi padre largó una lágrima también.

"_Mi… mi… ¿Hijo?"_

Sentí mis ojos cristalizarse.

"_No… no puede ser…"_ de pronto… no oía nada _"Mi hijo… está… está…"_ toqué mi barriga… y las lágrima brotaron.

Cerré mis ojos…

"_Por qué… no… no puede ser así, por qué siempre a mí… todo…"_

Volví a dormirme, pero esta vez, no desperté hasta dentro de unos días después.

**/*/*/*/*/*/Yoroshiku/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Ginga…-

-No quiero hablar ahora…-

Te sentaste a mi lado, y tomaste mi mano.

-Te amo…-

Todo se veía borroso. Me encontraba en la cama del hospital, habían pasado dos días desde que me enteré de la horrible noticia.

-Kyoya…- comencé a llorar, y te abracé lo más fuerte que pude –Por qué… Kyoya…-

Correspondiste el abrazo.

-Yo… acaso… ¿Lo merezco?-

-Ginga…- me miraste, trataste de calmarme, pero tus ojos me mostraban que ni tú lo estabas.

-No… Ginga… no lo mereces…-

Te besé y me hundí en tus ropas, para seguir llorando.

Ése día… perdí algo más en mi vida…

-Los mataré… por ti… y por él… Ginga…-

**Fin Cap 8**

**Si… lo sé… *se va llorando***

**Dashie- *llorando* por qué… Gingi-chan…**

**Yo- *snif* bueno… (1) "medio pelo" es decir, que no es tan bueno que digamos xD así se le dice a los vinos :3 (2) Amo ese sabor *3***

**Dashie- Cómo puedes sonreír…**

**Yo- tranquila… *la abrazo* Bueno, nos vemos en las próximas actualizaciones**

**¡Sayonaraaaaa! *se va nadando en un mar de lágrimas***


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Ohaioooo Minna-san!**

**Bueno, advierto que éste capítulo será… difícil, tanto que cuando lo escribía casi me largo a llorar ._.**

**¡Ojalá les guste!**

_**Capítulo 9**_

Me volví introvertido.

No hablaba con nadie, tan solo lo hacía con Kyoya y a veces con mi padre, pero ya ni siquiera beybatallaba. Kenta y los demás me ofrecían pelear, pero la verdad era que no me sentía bien del todo, o tan solo inventaba excusas. Nunca se enteraron del accidente, tan solo les dijimos que había tropezado por la calle.

Veía a Kyoya durante la tarde, pero por la mañana y por la noche, no sabía nada de él.

**/**_"-Kyoya… ¿Por qué solo vienes a la tarde?-_

_-Porque durante la mañana y por la noche, tengo asuntos pendientes…-"_**/**

No había comprendido lo que me quiso decir, pero no tuve tiempo de preguntar, pues ya se había ido.

Todo esto ocurría el día anterior.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, totalmente tapado por una sábana azul de mi cama, recostado sobre la pared. Acostumbraba a hacerlo, no salía de mi casa por motivo alguno.

Literalmente, no salía de mi habitación hacía dos meses.

Sentí una lágrima caer de mí, y apreté fuertemente las sábanas.

**/**_-Nee Kyoya, ¿Qué nombres tienes pensados? Yo tengo algunos ya- sonreí feliz._

_-Hum…- cruzaste tus brazos –Depende… si es niña, Hime, y si es niño, Shiro-_

_-Uh… son nombres de la realeza, ¿No?-_

_-Por supuesto, su padre es el Rey de las Bestias, debe tener un nombre digno se su descendencia-_

_Reí –Kyoya…- _

_-¿Y tú cuáles has pensado?-_

_-Bueno… Seishin si es un niño, y si es una niña… hum…- llevé mi mano a mi barbilla –Creo que me olvidé de pensar un nombre para una niña- reí algo avergonzado._

_-De todos modos, tenemos varios meses aún-_

_-Es cierto…-_

_-Por ahora, concéntrate en cuidarte- acariciaste mis mejillas –No soportaría que algo les pasara…-_

_-Kyoya…- me sonrojé un poco –Yo tampoco soportaría que te pase algo a ti…-_

_Besaste mi frente, para luego acomodarme en tu pecho._

_-Buenas noches, Ginga…-_

_-Buenas noches, Kyoya…-_**/**

-Tch… ya olvídalo, idiota-

Todos los días era lo mismo. Trataba de autoconvercerme, y hasta a veces me lastimaba, tan solo para quitar esos horribles pensamientos de mi mente.

**/**_-Ginga, ¿Qué es ésta marca?-_

_-Ah… ¿Esto?- toqué un rasguño de mi cuello –Jeje, es que un gato se acercó a la ventana, y quise acariciarlo, pero digamos que él no me tomó como su amigo- reí._

_-Ten cuidado…-_**/**

Odiaba mentirte, pero si te decía que me ocasionaba esos rasguños…

_**/**__-¿Qué es esa mancha?-_

_-Ah, es que me caí de la cama-__**/**_

Y esos golpes…

**/**_-Ginga… últimamente te estás lastimando muy seguido, ¿Seguro que estás bien aquí?-_

_-Si Kyoya, tan solo estoy algo torpe-_**/**

Te enfadarás con migo… y eso es algo que quiero evitar.

**/**_-Los amo a ambos- te agachaste, y besaste mi barriga, haciendo que mis mejillas se tornaran de un color carmesí._

_-K…Kyoya…- te tomé la cara –Nosotros también- y te besé_**/**

-Baka…- cerré fuertemente mis ojos -¡BAKA BAKA BAKA!- tomé una almohada, y la lancé hacia una de las repisas, haciendo que un montón de cuadros con fotos de mi familia y yo, cayeran al suelo, haciéndose trizas.

-Malditos cuadros, malditas fotos…- levanté –Malditos…-

**/**_-¡Mnhm! ¡No…Mnhm! ¡Por favor… Mhnmg…!- sus violentos besos no me dejaban aire._

_Sentí mi cuerpo cansado… y la vista se nubló._

_-Por… favor…- una mano frotaba mi miembro –Deja… me… ir…-_**/**

-Por su culpa…-

_**/**__-¡Ya lo has hecho gemir, ahora es nuestro turno!- Kamo se quejaba._

_"Por favor… para…"_

_-Olvídalo, a éste no lo dejaremos, lo llevaremos a la guarida-_

_-Oh… un nuevo juguete ¿Eh? Buena idea…- acotó Furoa._

_"Yo… no soy un juguete…"_**/**

-¡POR SU CULPA, PERDÍ LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ!-

**/**_-No… no me toquen- me levanté -¡DÉJEN…!-_

_-Cállate, ¿Quieres? Eres más lindo cuando estas en silencio- me tomó por el cuello._

_-…- no podía emitir sonido alguno, mi garganta estaba totalmente bloqueada._

_-Ahora… si quieres vivir…- pude ver como un arma se asomaba por uno de sus bolsillos –Quédate callado, si no… tendré que usarla… ¿Has entendido?-_**/**

-¡HUBIERA PREFERIDO MORIR!-

**/**_-Sálvame…- sin darme cuenta, susurré esto último –Por favor… Kyoya… sálvame…-_**/**

-Si hubieras llegado antes…-

**/**_-Lo lamento… Ginga…-_**/**

-¡ESTO NO HUBIERA SUCEDIDO!-

Tomé de nuevo la almohada -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-y lo volví a arrojar hacia las demás repisas.

Fotos, portarretratos, adornos y otras cosas caían al suelo. Perfumes de mi madre derramaban su líquido por el suelo de mi habitación, otros manchaban las paredes y arruinaban fotos.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡ODIO MI VIDA! ¡ODIO TODO!-

Lloraba, tomaba las cosas y las arrojaba. Estaba bañando en líquidos, pero no podía distinguir nada, mi vista se había nublado.

De pronto, resbalé.

-¡Ah!- caí al suelo –A…auch…- y miré mis manos.

Un rojo sangre caía de las mismas. Luego miré mis piernas, las cuales estaban totalmente rasguñadas y en sangradas, al igual que mis brazos. Me fije en el ahora roto espejo. Tenía una cicatriz que pasaba por todo mi ojo derecho, junto con otras marcas por todo mi rostro.

Mientras arrojaba los objetos, los vidrios rotos me rozaban el cuerpo, pero no sentía nada, tal vez, debido a la furia.

-Qué… Qué es lo que pasa…-

Me tiré de rodillas al suelo, y comencé a llorar.

Miré mis manos –Qué… Qué me sucedió…-

-¿Ginga?- la puerta se abrió, dejando ver tu rostro.

-Kyoya…-

-¡GINGA! ¿QUÉ TE…?-

-¡PERDÓNAME!- me arrojé sobre ti -¡TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO! ¡KYOYA!-

-Ginga…- sentí como me abrazabas.

-No me dejes…- lloraba –Por favor… no me dejes…-

-Jamás lo haría…- levantaste mi rostro –Jamás… Ginga-

Te besé –Kyoya…- y luego me hundí en tus ropas, para seguir llorando.

De pronto… oscuridad.

***/*/*/*/*Yoroshiku*/*/*/*/***

-Por favor…-

-Ginga… no creo que sea lo mejor…-

Sellé tus labios, con un beso –Házmelo, por favor…-

***/*/*/*/*Yoroshiku*/*/*/*/***

-¡AH! ¡KYOYA!-

-Ginga…- amagaste a salir de mí, pero sostuve tus hombros.

-Por favor… sigue…-

-Pero… Ginga…-

-Por favor…- una lagrima salió de mí –Borra todo pensamiento de mi mente… Kyoya…-

-Tch…- me besaste –Te amo-

Tus embestidas aumentaron, al igual que la velocidad de las mismas.

-Ah… Kyo… ¡AH!- jugué con tu lengua, y luego entrelacé nuestras manos –Yo también-

zzzZZZZzzz

Luego de eso, pasó un año totalmente tranquilo.

Acomodo mi bufanda. Vaya, estoy comenzando a llorar, y ni siquiera he llegado a lo peor.

**zzzZZZZzzz**

-Nee Kyoya, ¿Quieres comer algo?-

20 de noviembre, Kyoya y yo nos encontrábamos en mi casa. Mi padre estaba ocupado con un nuevo proyecto, en el cual Hikaru probablemente podría obtener un cargo superior, y Madoka y puesto representativo para su negocio.

**/**_-¡Kyoya!- corrí hacia ti -¿¡Qué te ha sucedido!?-_

_-Estoy bien…- me sonreíste._

_La tormenta hacía presente sus truenos y relámpagos. Habías tocado la puerta, y fui a recibirte, pero me sorprendí al verte totalmente manchado con sangre, y con una victoriosa sonrisa._

_-Cumplí… mi promesa…-_

_-Kyoya… ¿De qué estás…?-_

_Te desvaneciste. Corrí a tu ayuda -¡AUXILIO! ¡PAPÁ! ¡AYUDA!-_**/**

-Sólo si está hecho con tus propias manos-

Ése día, comprendí porqué tan solo venías las tardes.

Día y noche, buscabas a los matones que me habían lastima ése día, tal y como le lo habías prometido. Tu objetivo era matarlos, pero antes de que pudieras hacerlo, la policía había aparecido, llevándose a esos tres. Tú tan solo te fuiste para no levantar sospechas.

Durante ese período de tiempo, había logrado controlar mis impulsos. Comencé a ir al médico psicólogo luego del acontecimiento de mi habitación.

-Claro…-

La vida había vuelto a ser la de antes, ahora batallaba como antes. Mis amigos y yo íbamos todos los días a entrenar.

-Ten- te serví un plato de pastas. Era de mediodía, por lo cual yo me senté a comer con tigo.

Al fin, todo era normal.

-Delicioso, como tú-

-¡Kyoya!- me sonrojé.

Reíste y me besaste. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Nee, tenemos que ir a la WBBA, hoy ascienden a Hikaru, y le asignarán un puesto a Madoka. ¿No es genial?-

-Hmph… si…- cerraste tus ojos y te volviste a la comida.

-Kyoya… ¿De nuevo?-

-Ya sabes lo que pienso-

-Pero son mis amigas, actúas como si fuera Hyo…- recordé que no debía decir nada -Actúas como si me pudiera llegar a enamorar de ellas-

-¿Por qué cortaste la frase?- me miraste serio.

-Eh… bueno yo…- comencé a llenar mi boca.

"_Rayos…"_

-Ginga…- me tomaste por los hombros –Dime, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió exactamente mientras estabas en la aldea Koma?-

-Kyoya…- no podía más, tenía ganas de llorar –Lo lamento… no quería que te enfadaras…-

Te conté todo.

-Tsk… ése imbécil…- te levantaste bruscamente.

-¡Kyoya! ¡No hagas nada por favor!- me levanté y tomé tu mano –No es necesario… ya está todo solucionado…-

Una carta de deslizó por la puerta.

-¿Solucionado? Ginga… cómo puedes decir eso…-

Fui y tomé la carta –Porque… confío en él…-

Abrí la carta.

-Ginga…- me abrazaste por atrás, pero te sorprendiste al ver que una lágrima había caído sobre las letras, haciendo que se vieran borrosas.

-Te dije… que confiaba en él…- sonreí y te miré –Es… mi mejor amigo…-

-Ginga…- me diste vuelta y besaste mi frente –Te amo…-

-Yo… también…- rodeé mis brazos por tu cuello, para luego poder besarte, dejando caer la carta al suelo.

"_Ginga,_

_Amigo mío, lamento muchísimo lo sucedido. Pero por favor, no dejes que tus impulsos vuelvan, porque… saldrás lastimado, así como una vez pasó de niños._

_Todo saldrá bien, saldrán de esto, ustedes son grandes personas, con corazones llenos de amor mutuo, y lo único necesario para salir adelante._

_Admito mi derrota contra Kyoya, lo sé, conquistó tu corazón antes que yo, pero no haré nada al respecto. Tú lo amas, y con saber que sonríes todos los días, es lo único que me basta para seguir adelante._

_Seguiré entrenando, para poder algún día vencerte._

_Y dile a Kyoya, que es la persona más afortunada del mundo, aunque ya te lo he dicho, tan solo te lo recuerdo._

_Tú mejor amigo,_

_Hyoma"_

***/*/*/*/*Yoroshiku*/*/*/*/***

Caminábamos hacía la WBBA, y pasamos por el parque.

-¡Papi ¡Papi! ¡Mira el castillo que construí!-

-¡Es hermoso Sakura!-

Relajé mi vista, pero algo impidió que una lágrima saliera de mí.

-Vamos, Ginga- tomaste mi mano y me sonreíste.

-¡Sí!- sonreí.

"_Eres lo que me mantiene con vida, Kyoya"_

Llegamos a la WBBA, en donde se encontraban Kenta y Benkei.

-¡Kenta!- fui hacia él -¿Cómo has estado?-

-¡Ginga!- me abrazó -¡Genial!-

-Madoka y Hikaru están dentro, se suponía que saldrían para dentro de una hora, pero eso lo dijeron hace dos…- Benkei acarició su estómago –Y… ya tengo hambre…-

-Es cierto… ojalá salgan pronto, yo también necesito algo de comer- rió.

-Oh bueno, vinimos para verlas, así que esperaremos, ¿Verdad, Kyoya?-

-Cómo sea…-

-¿Kenta?- dijimos Benkei y yo viendo que el pequeño se alejaba un poco.

-Pues, hay que hacer tiempo, ¿No?- dijo señalando el beyestadio -¡Peleemos!-

-¡Buena idea!- grité emocionado.

-¡Bububull! ¡Yo pelearé contra Kyoya-san!-

Suspiraste y te uniste a la pelea.

-Kenta, al parecer tú y yo nos enfrentaremos- me emocioné -¿Estás preparado?-

-Pss, Ginga- sacó su lanzador -¡Nací preparado!-

Todos sacamos nuestros lanzadores.

-¡3!-

-¡2!-

-¡1!-

-¡Go Sh…!-

-¡ANUNCIAMOS A LA NUEVA SUBJEFA DEL ESTADIO DE BEYCITY, HIKARU HASAMA!-

Todos caímos al estilo anime.

-¡Oh… y justo iba a batallar con el gran Kyoya!- se quejó Benkei.

Tan solo cruzaste tus brazos.

-Entonces, serás la próxima, Ginga- Kenta me sonrió, y yo hice lo mismo.

-¡Y TAMBIEN, FELICIDADES A MADOKA AMANO, LA NUEVA MECÁNICA OFICIAL DE LA WBBA!-

-¡Woo!- la voz del megáfono se hacía presente en todo el estadio.

-¡Vamos! ¡Debemos felicitarlas!-

Todos fuimos por las oficinas, hasta por fin dar con la de mi padre, en la cual estaban sonrientes Hikaru y Madoka.

-Felicidades chicas, se lo tienen merecido- dijo Kenta, quien fue a abrazarlas junto a mí.

Benkei las felicitó desde la distancia al igual que tú.

-Felicidades, Madoka y Hikaru-

Todos te miramos, realmente, no era común de ti llamarlas por sus nombres.

-G…Gracias Kyoya…- pude notar un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Hikaru. Madoka agradeció, y luego nos dirigimos hacia el salón comedor, en donde había un gran banquete de felicitación.

-¡Sugoii! ¡Cuánta comida!- Kenta y yo nos abalanzamos sobre el pavo, mientras que el resto (menos Benkei) comían tranquilos.

Hablábamos de los próximos proyectos, próximos torneos, y aventuras que podríamos llegar a tener.

Todo estaba perfecto.

En eso, veo que Hikaru y tú se alejaban por el pasillo.

-Ohm… voy al baño-

"_¿Excusa? No, tan solo… iré al baño"_

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el pasillo. Pude verte hablando con Hikaru lo más tranquilo. Sonreí y entré al baño.

"_¿De qué me estoy preocupando? Kyoya no es así, además, él me ama, siempre me lo dice y me lo demuestra, no tengo por qué dudar de él"_

Me lavé la cara.

"_No… pasa nada… ¿Verdad?... Tsk, claro que no" _

Salí.

"_No hay nada entre Hikaru y Kyo…"_

-¡Me gustas!-

"…_ya?"_

Giré mi rostro.

-¡Cuidado!- un mesero pasaba con una gran bandeja a toda velocidad.

-¡Hikaru!- gritaste.

***/*/*/*/*Yoroshiku*/*/*/*/***

-¡VETE! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!- entre llantos, me alejé del estadio.

-¡GINGA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ESCÚCHAME!-

-¡NO ME SIGAS! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS!-

Me dirigí hacia mi casa, corriendo a todo lo que daba.

**/**_"Hikaru y Kyoya se están…"_

_-¿¡BESANDO!?- mis ojos se cristalizaron._

_Me miraste sorprendido –Ginga, por favor, no es lo que crees…-_

_-No…-_

_-Ginga, fue un acci…-_

_-¡TE ODIO!- interrumpí a Hikaru -¡IDIOTA!-_

_Salí corriendo, con ambos detrás de mí._** /**

"_Todos son iguales, todos son iguales. Dicen que te aman… y luego… te dejan._

_Y afín creí… que era feliz…"_

-¡GINGA!-

Corrías detrás de mí, mientras que Hikaru y todos los demás te seguían a lo lejos.

-¡DÉJENME SOLO!-

-¡GINGA! ¡ESCUCHA!- gritaba Hikaru.

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA!-

Frené, pero no me había dado cuenta, en dónde había frenado.

-¡NO QUIERO VER A NINGUNO DE USTEDES!-

-¡GINGA! ¡CUIDADO!- gritó mi padre.

-¿Cui…dado?-

Volteé, y un camión se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad.

-¡GINGA!-

-Kyo…ya…-

¡BAM!

**Fin Cap 9**

**¡OH SÍ, ME ENCANTÓ, PERFECTAMENTE PERFECTO!**

**Dashie- ¡WAAAA COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARLO AHÍ!**

**Yo- Tranquila, actualizaré dentro de poco**

**Dashie- ¡MÁS TE VALE!**

**Yo- Bueno, ya sé que me odiarán por haberlo dejado ahí, …. JEJE soy muy mala n3n**

**Dashie- ¬¬ te odio**

**Yo- y yo te amo n3n**

**Dashie- ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Yo- El próximo ya será el anteúltimo, sí… se está acabando D:**

**Dashie- ¡Sayonara!**

**Yo- Bye Bye n3n/**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Ohaiooooo Minna-san!**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el anteúltimo capítulo de este dramón fic (¿?)**

**¡Ojalá les guste!**

**Capítulo 10**

**zzzZZZZzzz**

Desde aquel día, la oscuridad volvió.

Me escapé de mi casa, y ahora me ubico en las orillas de un río. Todo esto sucedió hace dos días.

No pienso volver, dar la cara luego de que tú no estás, no es una opción. Pero quería darte un último aviso, y eso fue ayer.

**zzzZZZZzzz**

-Estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a un gran blader. Su alma y espíritu de lucha lo llevó a ser la gran persona que fue- recitaba mi padre.

Hikaru lloraba mientras Madoka la consolaba a ella y Kenta lo hacía con Benkei.

-Es mi culpa… por mi culpa ya no está aquí…-

-Hikaru, no digas eso- Madoka la abrazó –Fue un accidente…-

Todos los bladers de Beycity se encontraban allí. Mientras que yo, estaba escondido detrás de unos árboles.

Eso, era una despedida, y yo… no había ido a despedirme.

Luego, todos pasaban e iban dejando rosas alrededor del cuerpo de Kyoya, le decían cosas como "Suerte" y "Te vamos a extrañar". Hikaru pasó, dejó una rosa roja al lado de tu cara, y una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre ésta.

-Adiós… Kyoya…- besó tu frente –Buen viaje…- y se alejó llorando hacia Madoka.

El simple acto del beso me enfureció, pero me pude controlar.

Mi padre se acercó a ti, dejó una rosa del mismo color sobre tu pecho –Lamento… que Ginga no esté aquí…- y se alejó.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que todos se despidieran, y por fin, se fueron.

Me acerqué hacia la gran cruz, en la cual debajo estabas tú.

"Yace aquí Tategami Kyoya, tus amigos siempre te recordarán"

-¿Tus… amigos? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso piensan que no te extrañaré?-

Me enfadé. ¿Cómo se atreven a no poner algo más? Tan solo "extrañar" no es nada, nada en comparación por lo que yo siento por ti.

-Tal vez… no haga falta, después de todo, ya ni siquiera sé si estábamos juntos antes de que sucediera el accidente-

**/** -¡NO QUIERO VER A NINGUNO DE USTEDES!-

-¡GINGA! ¡CUIDADO!- gritó mi padre.

-¿Cui…dado?-

Volteé, y un camión se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad.

-¡GINGA!-**/**

-Kyoya…- me largué a llorar sobre las letras –Cuánto… lo siento, Kyoya… tú no merecías esto…- apreté mis puños –Yo lo merecía… pero, no te preocupes…- me levanté, y volví a mirar la inscripción, para luego salir corriendo.

"Si tú te vas, yo también"

**zzzZZZZzzz**

Me levanto. Ya es de noche, y hace bastante frío. Miro hacia abajo, éste precipicio es más alto de lo que creí. Allí abajo corre el río de la ciudad… perfecto.

¿Qué sentido tiene vivir sin ti?

¿Qué sentido tiene seguir adelante?

¿Qué sentido tiene ser feliz?

De todas formas, si siguiera viviendo, sería como estar muerto…

Respiro hondo…

Doy un paso hacia adelante, y no siento piedra que me detenga…

Si la única manera de estar juntos es esta… pues… valdrá la pena.

Miro hacia abajo.

Papá… amigos… lo lamento.

Caigo.

La fresca brisa abre mi mente, mientras que el río se hacía cada vez más grande.

**/ **-Ahora soy tuyo, ¿No? Pero tú, eres todo mío-

-Todo tuyo- respondo para poder darte un beso. **/**

Desde el primer día…

**/** -Te amo…- volví a darte otro corto beso –Realmente te amo…-

-Lo sé…- me respondiste corriéndome los cabellos de la cara –Y yo a tus pegasos chibi-

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué tienen de malo!?- me sonrojé un poco e hice un puchero. **/**

Hemos pasado todo tipo de situaciones, tanto risas…

**/** -Kyoya…- comencé a llorar, y te abracé lo más fuerte que pude –Por qué… Kyoya…-

Correspondiste el abrazo.

-Yo… acaso… ¿Lo merezco?-

-Ginga…- me miraste, trataste de calmarme, pero tus ojos me mostraban que ni tú lo estabas.

-No… Ginga… no lo mereces…-

Te besé y me hundí en tus ropas, para seguir llorando. **/**

…como lágrimas, han pasado por nuestra vida…

**/** -Kyo…Kyoya…ah… más… más rápido…-

-Sólo cuando me diga su nombre…-

-Gi...Gi… ¡AH!... Ginga… su majestad… Ginga Hagane…-

-Con solo el nombre bastaba- reíste por lo bajo –Muy bien… más rápido entonces-

La velocidad de tus embestidas aumentó, junto con el dolor, traté de aguantar lo más que pude, mientras que lágrimas caían de mi rostro, hasta que…

-¡KYAA! ¡KYOYA!-

-Vaya vaya… encontramos el punto dulce del principito…-**/**

Pero… qué importa… después de todo, todo aquello, lo viví contigo…

**/** -Ginga… realmente… Qué es lo que debo hacer…- me miraste, pero… esa mirada…

-Para demostrarte que realmente te amo…-**/**

Y si tú no estás con migo…

**/** -¿Ginga?- la puerta se abrió, dejando ver tu rostro.

-Kyoya…-

-¡GINGA! ¿QUÉ TE…?-

-¡PERDÓNAME!- me arrojé sobre ti -¡TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO! ¡KYOYA!-**/**

Ya… no tiene sentido seguir viviendo… Como bien dije antes…

**/**_"Eres lo que me mantiene con vida, Kyoya"_**/**

Y cuando digo algo… lo cumplo…

El río se acerca…

**/**-Te amo… Kyoya…-**/**

Adiós… a todos…

**/**-Y yo a ti… Ginga…-**/**

***/*/*/*/*Yoroshiku*/*/*/*/***

-¿Kyoya?- te llamo, pero no te encuentro.

"_¿En… En dónde estoy?"_

Todo se veía blanco. Estaba vestido con una bata de hospital.

"_¿Por qué llevo puesto esto?"_

De pronto, la imagen se aclara.

Me encontraba en el hospital, junto a una camilla.

"_¿Ése… soy…?"_

En la camilla… me encontraba yo, con una mascarilla de aire, totalmente inconsciente.

"_No… no logro entender… ¿Qué está sucediendo?"_

Miré mis manos. Se veían algo transparente, junto con el resto de mi cuerpo.

De pronto, en la habitación entran un par de doctores.

-Vaya… está estable, qué suerte que tuvo…-

No escuché más de la conversación, y salí de ahí.

En la sala de espera, se encontraban mi padre, mis amigos, y…

-¿Quién es la princesa de papá? ¿Eh? ¿Quién es?-

Te encontrabas sentado, alzando a una pequeña niña de no más de un mes, cuyos cabellos eran de un castaño rojizo, y sus ojos eran de un azul brillante.

"_Quién… ¿Quién es esa niña?"_

La niña reía, mientras la lanzabas de arriba hacia abajo, sonriéndole.

"_Por qué… ¿Por qué le estás sonriendo?"_

Hikaru se puso a tu lado, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la bebé.

-Es hermosa… ¿No lo crees?-

-Claro que lo es…-

"_No… puede ser…"_

-Después de todo… es mi hija…-

"_Kyoya y Hikaru… tuvieron…"_

-¿No es cierto, Aiko?- besaste a la niña, para luego abrazarla.

"_Con que… Aiko… eh…"_

La niña se quedó dormida en tu pecho.

"_Ya entiendo… éste es mi castigo…"_ aprieto fuertemente mis puños _"El amor de mi vida… con alguien más… y vivir para verlo"_

Todo se ve borroso, por lo cual cierro mis ojos, no quiero… no quiero verte con alguien más…

Prefiero morir… a tener que soportar tal tortura…

-¡EMERGENCIA!-

Las voces de los doctores se escuchan a lo lejos. Me siento débil… asique me recuesto en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mi padre.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡DOCTOR!- la enfermera salió corriendo.

-¡Hey!- te levantaste con la niña en brazos -¿¡Qué pasa!?-

Le diste la niña a Hikaru.

-¡DOCTOR!- las enfermeras iban de aquí para allá, ignorándote por completo.

Mi padre perseguía a una, mis amigos trataban de entender lo que sucedía, y tú, tomaste a una de las enfermeras por el brazo.

-¡EXIJO QUE ME DIGAN QUÉ SUCEDE!-

-¡NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO!-

Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y la enfermera se soltó de tu agarre.

-¡DÉJENME ENTRAR!- te dirigiste hacia la habitación en donde "me encontraba", pero dos mujeres te impidieron el paso.

-¡No puede pasar!-

-¡MUÉVANSE!-

"_Por qué…"_

-¡DIJE QUE SE MUEVAN!-

"_Por qué… quieres verme…"_

-¡Por favor! ¡El doctor está en camino!- te suplicaba una.

"_Tú ya tienes a Hikaru…"_

-¡GINGA!-

"… _y a tu hija…"_

Pasé a tu lado… obviamente no me viste, tan solo soy un alma… rondando por aquí…

-Ginga…- sentí tu voz más relajada.

Me dirigí hacia mi cuerpo.

-¡Ginga! ¡Vuelve! ¡Por favor!-

Me di la vuelta para verte a los ojos –No… Gracias… si no estoy a tu lado… no tiene sentido seguir viviendo… Kyoya…- me volví hacia "mi".

-¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!?-

"_¿Qué?"_

Te escapaste del agarre de las enfermeras, las cuales ya no tuvieron tiempo de detenerte, pues el doctor entraba a toda velocidad al cuarto.

-¡Despejen el área!- gritó uno mientras frotaba unos imanes, los cuales luego me dieron una descarga.

"_¡Tsk! ¡Duele!"_

-¡Ginga! ¡No digas estupideces!-

-¡Retírese ahora mismo!-

-¡NO! ¡GINGA! ¡ESCÚCHAME!- te acercaste a mí.

"_Kyoya… acaso… ¿Puedes oírme?"_

Imposible… Kyoya… ¿Puede escucharme?

-Kyoya…-

-¡GINGA! ¡VUELVE POR FAVOR!-

-Pero… tú estás con Hikaru…-

-¡JAMÁS! ¡JAMÁS LO HARÍA!- trataste de tocarme, pero tu mano pasó a través de mí.

-Kyoya… no puedes tocarme… no soy yo…-

-¡VÁYASE!- repetían los demás doctores, forcejeando con tigo.

-¿¡DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS!?-

-¡LO PERDEMOS!- gritó el doctor.

-Kyoya…- mi imagen se desvanecía.

-¡TÚ ERES TÚ, NO IMPORTA SI ERES UN ALMA O NO!-

-Pero…-

-¡ERES LA PERSONA QUE ELEGÍ AMAR! ¡TE GUSTE O NO, TE AMO! ¡Y NO DEJARÉ QUE TE VAYAS!-

"_No digas eso… Por favor…"_

-Latidos disminuyendo… 34… 32…-

"_Me… ¿Estoy muriendo?"_

-¡GINGA! ¡REACCIONA!-

-¡Deje de gritar! ¡Esto es un hospital!- los enfermeros también ayudaban, pero no te dejabas vencer fácilmente.

-Kyoya… Tú… ¿En verdad me amas?- ya casi no distingo mi cuerpo.

-¡MÁS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO! ¡GINGA!-

-Kyoya…- comencé a llorar.

-¡GINGA!-

"_Te amo… Kyoya…"_

**Fin Cap 10**

**Sí lo sé, me quieren matar aún xDDDD**

**Sé que fue corto, pero lo corté ahí pues… porque soy muy mala :D**

**¡El último capítulo ya está escrito, y estará subido dentro de muuuuy poco!**

**Dashie- Te mataré -_-**

**Yo- si lo haces, no subo el final **

**Dashie- agjhafhgafshgadshgadshga está bien…**

**Ambas- ¡Sayonaraaaaaaaaa!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Ohaiooooo Minna-san!**

**Primero que nada, pueden ir bajando sus trinches y otros objetos punzantes, pues tengo una excusa por no haber actualizado TwT**

**Dashie- su computadora murió el mismo día que subió el anteúltimo capítulo**

**Yo- Ajam, y cuando la recuperé… el fic no estaba… Lloré, pero no me quedó otra que volver a escribirlo, así que, mil disculpas por la demora. Ojalá lo disfruten :D**

**Capítulo 11, Final**

-Kyo…ya…-

Abro lentamente mis ojos, y me veo recostado sobre una camilla de hospital.

"_¿Qué? Acaso... yo no me estaba… ¿Muriendo? O… ¿Tan solo fue un sueño?"_

Trato de levantarme, y siento como una punzada pasa por mi cabeza.

"_Tsk… Duele…" _Puse mi mano en mi frente, y supuse que tenía algo de fiebre.

-Oh… parece que has despertado- una mujer de cabello castaño corto con unos bonitos ojos jade se puso a mi lado -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Yo… este… no… comprendo…- miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de entender qué hacía en un hospital.

-Tranquilo, aún debes descansar- acarició mis mejillas –Ahora, concéntrate en recuperarte, yo estaré aquí por si me necesitas-

-No… pero… yo…- abro mis ojos tan grandes como pude, y me senté de un envión en la camilla -¡¿Dónde está?!-

La enfermera se quedó sorprendida -¿Quién?-

-¡Kyo…!- pero no pude completar la frase, pues el dolor de cabeza había aumentado.

-Ginga, por favor, aún estás muy débil, necesitas recostarte…-

-¡N…No! ¡Por… Por favor! ¡Déjame ver a Kyo…! Tsk!- cerré fuertemente mis ojos, y apretaba la mano en mi frente -¡Duele!-

-Cálmate- intentó recostarme, pero en un movimiento rápido, escapé de su agarre y me lancé a correr.

-¡Ginga!- la enfermera se dirigió a los pasillos y comenzó a gritar mi nombre, aunque rápidamente dejé de oírlos.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, crucé la puerta del hospital, y sentí el sol cegarme. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?

Puse una mano en frente de mí para taparme esos rayos calurosos, y volteé para todos lados. No te veo, comienzo a correr por las afueras, y me doy cuenta de un extenso campo de flores por detrás del edificio.

Voy hacia allá, corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, pero no me detuve. De pronto… una imagen se divisa al fondo, al acercarme, veo a una chica de cabellos grisáceos riendo a más no poder, y a su lado un chico de cabellos verdes, quien tan solo se limitaba a mirar el carrito que estaba frente suyo.

"_No… No… No de nuevo…"_ siento como mi vista se nubla _"Por favor… no otra vez…"_

-Kyoya… ¿Qué sucede?- escucho como empiezan a conversar –Kyoya…- pero al parecer no le contestas –Tranquilo… todo estará bien…-

-"Todo estará bien" "Todo estará bien", esa maldita frase que usan para consolarme… ya no la soporto…- volteas.

-Kyoya…- Hikaru posó una mano en tu hombro –Sé que es difícil pero…- veo como la miras a los ojos, tal y como me lo hacías a mí.

"_Duele…"_

-Yo estaré aquí con tigo, para lo que necesites- luego de esto, veo como rodea sus brazos por tu espalda, abrazándote.

"_Duele… verte con alguien más…"_

-Hikaru… Gracias…- correspondes el abrazo.

"_Por qué… ¿Por qué me dijiste que me amabas?"_

Del carrito de empezaron a oír llantos. Al hacerlo, veo como Hikaru la toma en brazos.

-Sh Sh Sh… tranquila, aquí está papi- Hikaru le hacía cosquillas, para luego pasártela a ti.

En verdad, la niña era hermosa. Sus cabellos rojizos brillaban a la luz del sol, junto con sus pequeñas orbes azules que tenía por ojos. Veo como la cargas, y le sonríes, una sonrisa tan sincera, una sonrisa de… amor.

"Si tú estás con Hikaru…"

No tiene sentido, no, no lo tiene. ¿Para qué sigo aquí? ¿Para ver esto? ¿Esta escena de una "familia feliz"? Vaya suerte que tengo.

Aprieto mis puños fuertemente, y el dolor de cabeza aumenta. Miro al suelo, y veo unas cuantas lágrimas caer. Dispuesto a irme, volteo, pero no me había fijado del enorme árbol que estaba de tras de mí.

-¡Auch!- me quejé al chocarme con el tronco, y acto seguido caí al suelo. El dolor de cabeza se había potenciado, y al sobarme el golpe, pude sentir un gran chichón en mi frente.

-¿Ginga?- escucho tu voz llamarme.

-Kyo…ya…- veía algo borroso, por lo que pensé que estaba soñando.

-¡Ginga!- puedo identificar tu rostro sobre mí, mientras apoyabas una mano en mi frente -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-Yo… Yo…- cierro mis ojos –Quería… decirte… algo…-

-¡Ginga! ¡Estas ardiendo!- me tomaste y apoyaste mi cabeza en tus piernas -¡De prisa! ¡Llama a los doctores!- le dijiste a Hikaru, quien tenía a la niña en brazos.

-No…- alcancé a decir –Déjame…-

-Ginga, no te preocupes, estarás bien- Hikaru volteó y se encaminó hacia la puerta del hospital.

-¡NO!-

Frenó, y tú me miraste sorprendido.

-No… llamen a nadie…-

-¿¡De qué estás hablando?! ¡No podemos dejarte aquí!- tu mirada se tensó.

-Sí… sí pueden…- abrí lentamente mis ojos –Kyoya…- y luego tomé tu mano –Me… basta con saber que eres feliz…-

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?!-

-Yo… no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti…- sentí ganas de llorar.

-Pero… no te entien…-

-Kyoya- apreté tu mano –Prométeme… que cuidarás de Hikaru… tal cual lo hiciste con migo…-

-Ginga…-

-Hikaru- miré a mi amiga –Cuida de él…-

-Ginga…- vi como abrazaba a la niña, y su voz se quebraba.

-Kyoya…- largué una lágrima –Te amo…- mi cabeza está por explotar, no aguanto más… no aguanto más éste dolor en mi pecho… verte con otra persona… es… el peor castigo que pude haber recibido… -Nunca lo olvides, por favor…-

-Ginga…- tu mirada tiembla –Por qué… Por qué estás diciendo esto…- bajaste tu mirada –Tú… en verdad no tienes idea…-

-Kyoya…- el dolor aumentaba el número de lágrimas, y sentía mi cara arder. Tengo sueño… me siento cansado… creo… que… debería dormir un poco…

-… de cuánto te extraño…-

"_¿Q… Qué?"_

-…de cuánto me haces falta…-

"_No…"_

-…de cuanto te necesito…-

"_No me digas eso…"_

-… y de…-

"_Por favor… no…"_

-…cuánto te amo-

Un escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo, y solté tu mano…

-En verdad… no tienes idea…-

… al sentir como una lágrima caía en mi mejilla.

-Ginga…- volviste a tomar mi mano, y apretaste tu agarre –Te amo…- te inclinaste…

"_Kyoya…"_

… y me besaste.

"_Yo…"_

Vi como cerrabas tus ojos, y otras lágrimas caían de tus orbes azules.

-…también te amo…-

Abriste tus ojos –Pero… si me amas… por qué… ¿Por qué me dejas?-

-Porque…- cerré mis ojos –No puedo vivir… viéndote con alguien más…-

-Ginga… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- abrí mis ojos.

-Tú y Hikaru…-

-… no somos nada- terminaste la frase que había empezado –Yo… no podría estar con otra persona, que no fueras tú…-

-Kyoya…- te miré, mientras que otra lágrima caía –Pero… la… bebé…-

-Ginga… Aiko… es nuestra hija…-

Me tomé unos segundos, en los cuales traté de pensar, pero el dolor me lo impedía.

-Kyoya… me… duele…-

-Ginga…- acariciaste mi frente –Tienes fiebre… te llevaré adentro…-

-Kyoya… me duele… no estar con tigo…- comencé a respirar con más frecuencia, para luego jadear.

-Ginga… pero de qué estás hablando…- me sonreíste –Yo, nunca jamás en mi vida, te dejaría por alguien más…- te levantaste, y me cargaste.

-Kyoya… no quiero… no quiero entrar de nuevo…- comencé a llorar –Por favor… no…-

Pero mi frase fue interrumpida por unos salvajes, pero muy dulces labios, que me estaban besando con suma delicadeza.

-Tranquilo… estoy aquí…- besaste mi frente -…y siempre lo estaré-

-Kyoya…- junté fuerzas, y rodeé mis brazos por tu cuello –Te amo… mi Rey de las Bestias…-

-Y yo a ti, mi príncipe encantador…-

***/*/*/*/*/***

-Vamos… tenla…-

Miré a la preciosa niña que estaba en tus brazos –Pero… no creo que me quiera…-

-No digas tonterías…- de un suave golpe, pusiste a la niña en mi pecho.

-Ah… es… algo pesada…- sonreí.

-Heredó tu apetito- me sonreíste –Y tu dulzura también…-

La niña que antes estaba llorando, ahora se encontraba acurrucada en mis brazos, y al parecer, se había quedado dormida.

-Pues… heredó tus hermosos ojos…- te miré –Y mi amor por ti…-

Te acercaste para poder besarme –Es… perfecta…-

-Pero… aún, no logro entender…-

Estábamos en la habitación del hospital. Habías podido convencer a los doctores de que te dejaran quedarte con migo mientras mi fiebre bajaba, y para luego de unas horas, me había deshecho de esos horrendos dolores de cabeza.

-… ¿Cómo es que…?-

-Ginga… acaso te has olvidado, ¿Del 12 de marzo?

**/**-Kyo…ya… ah… más… por favor…- entrelacé mi mano con la tuya.

-Te amo… Ginga…-**/**

-No…- bajé mi rostro al notar que me había sonrojado –No la olvidé…-

-Pues… pasaron los meses. El 20 de noviembre, fue el terrible accidente… y quedaste en coma-

-Yo… estuve dormido… ¿2 meses?-

-Así es… hoy es 20 de febrero… hace exactamente dos meses, Aiko nació por una cesárea de emergencia. Al parecer, habías cargado con ella desde marzo, por lo que estaba a término, pero al estar algo preocupado por el embarazo anterior, los síntomas no habían aparecido.

-Entonces…- miré a la niña –Todo éste tiempo… estuve soñando…-

-¿Eh?-

Sonreí –Nada… no tiene importancia…- dije para luego mirarte –Te amo… Kyoya…-

Me miraste confuso, pero me devolviste la sonrisa –Yo también…- pasaste un brazo por detrás de mí –A ambos… los amo demasiado…-

***/*/*/* Yoroshiku */*/*/***

Pasaron los días, con ellos los meses, y luego los años.

Aiko se había vuelto una niña súper energética, es muy positiva, y amaba correr de aquí para allá, y hoy, estamos celebrando su tercer cumpleaños.

-¡Mami mami mira mira!- Aiko vino totalmente emocionada, sosteniendo un gran paquete -¡Mira lo que me regaló el tío Ben Ben!

-¡Es hermoso Aiko!- sonreí al ver la muñeca que sostenía mi hija –Dile gracias al tío Ben Ben-

-¡Sí!- y se fue corriendo.

El día estaba precioso, el sol brillaba y la suave brisa de verano no hacía más que relajarme. Aiko jugaba con Oikkuto y con Kenta a "las traes", mientras que mi padre hacía unas deliciosas hamburguesas, y Benkei "ayudaba" con el pastel de la cumpleañera, ya que él solo decía que tan deliciosa estaba la crema que Madoka y Hikaru estaban preparando.

-¡No no no! ¡Debe estar súper esponjosa! ¡Ésa niña debe probar la mejor crema que haya existido jamás!- le replicó a ambas, quienes tan solo soltaron una gota.

Por otro lado, no tengo ni idea de en donde se encuentras…

-¿Pensando?- una voz conocida veía por detrás de mí.

-Algo así…-

-Últimamente estás muy pensativo- me dijo mi mejor amigo Hyoma, quien se había sentado a mi lado en la gran mesa en la que estábamos a punto de comer.

-Ah… es solo que…- miré al cielo –Cada día me sorprendo… de lo maravillosa que es mi vida…-

-Y más vale que lo sea- me miró –Esto… es todo lo que te merecer, Ginga-

-Hyoma…- le sonreí –Muchas gracias…-

-¿P… Por qué?- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Por ser mi mejor amigo… y por ayudarme tantas veces…- dicho esto, lo abracé. Sentí su cuerpo duro, pero luego se calmó y me devolvió el abrazo.

-Ejem… ¿Interrumpo algo importante?-

-Bueno, me iré por allá, en donde el señor padre no se ponga celoso- dicho esto, me guiñó un ojo y se retiró.

-Kyoya…- te miré -¿Era realmente necesario?-

-Pues, dile al principito mamero **(1) **que se adapte a tus tiempos- dijiste extendiendo tus brazos –Aunque la verdad, agradezco que los haya interrumpido-

Reí –Ven aquí Kei **(2)**- dije tomando al niño de unos 8 meses de edad en brazos –Y… ¿Cuál es el inconveniente?-

-Que el señorito se la pasa lloriqueando por ahí…- bufaste cruzándote de brazos.

-Oh… pero si está tan tranquilo…- sonreí al ver como se chupaba el dedo, mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido.

-Claro… para ti es fácil decirlo…- volteaste.

-No me dirás… que el Rey de las Bestias está celoso… ¿No?- sonreí pícaramente.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¡Já!-

-Kyoya…-

-Bueno…- pusiste tus manos en tu cintura –Tal vez lo esté… un poco…-

Sonreí –Vamos, tan solo es que lo alzas mal- me levanté –Así es como debes hacerlo-

Puse al bebé en tus brazos –Y ahora lo sostienes así…-

-Vaya… para esta altura… ya estaría lloriqueando…- dijiste viendo sorprendido al niño que ahora dormía sobre ti.

-Te dije… hasta dudaría de que te ama más a ti que a mí-

-No digas ridiculeces…- sonreíste –Eres su madre… como podrían no amarte…-

Con el tiempo ya me había acostumbrado a que me llamaran así, y pues, hasta ya comenzaba a gustarme.

-Lo sé… y tú su padre…-

-Ginga…- te acercaste a mí.

-¿Sabes? Ésa imagen tuya con un niño en brazos, no es nada "sexy"- dije haciendo señas para luego reírme.

Increíblemente, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en tus mejillas –Pero… realmente me sigues atrayendo… como el primer día…- me acerqué, pero justo cuando te iba a dar un beso, una corneta hizo que mi cerebro casi se saliera de su lugar.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡HORA DE CANTAR EL FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- dijo Kenta tomándome por el brazo, arrastrándome hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba un enorme pastel blanco decorado con flores rosas de azúcar.

Cantamos el feliz cumpleaños, y Aiko sopló sus velas.

-Nee Aiko-chan, ¿Qué pediste de deseo?-

-¿Estás loco Kenta? Esas cosas no se dicen, trae mala suerte-

-No no, no traerá mala suerte, pues yo sé que mi ángel guardián lo cumplirá, pues lleva mucho mucho mucho tiempo haciéndolo- dijo Aiko con un brillo en sus ojos, para luego mirarnos a Kyoya y a mí –Mi deseo es… ¡Que mis papis se sigan amando hasta el fin de todos todos todos los tiempos!-

No pude evitar sonrojarme –Aiko…- y la abracé fuertemente –Gracias… Feliz Cumpleaños… Aiko…-

Luego viniste tú, alzándola a ella y abrazándome a mí con tu otro brazo –Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Aiko- dijiste guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? ¡Quiero verlo quiero verlo!-

Sacaste un pequeño paquete blando de tus espaldas, y se lo entregaste.

Aiko destrozó velozmente el papel que envolvía el regalo, para luego sacarlo.

-¡Wuau! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias papi! ¡Gracias!- se abalanzó sobre ti para darte un abrazo.

-No es nada… después de todo, eres una princesa, y debes lucir como una-

-¿Puedo ponérmelo? ¿Sí sí siiiiiiii?-

-Claro, ven- me agaché, y tomé el pequeño vestido color celeste lleno de brillos que tenía Aiko, y se lo puse.

-¡Me encanta!- gritó feliz dando vueltas.

-Alto… aun falta mi regalo- dije sacando un pequeño paquete.

-¿Uh? ¿Otro más?- te quedaste sorprendido.

-Pues claro, si eres una princesa, hay algo que no puede faltar-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡ME ENCANTA MAMI! ¡ES MUY LINDA!- Aiko comenzó a saltar de la felicidad al notar la pequeña tiara que le había obsequiado.

-Ven- la tomé y se la puse –Ahora, luces como toda una princesa…-

De un tirón, hiciste que Kyoya y yo nos agachásemos a tu altura, para luego abrazarnos y besarnos -¡Son los mejores papás del mundo! ¡Los amo mucho mucho mucho!-

Ambos reímos y devolvimos el abrazo –Y nosotros a ti, Aiko-

-Bueno bueno, ¿Qué tal una foto familiar?- dijo Hyoma con una cámara en sus manos.

Nos pusimos por detrás del pastel, yo sostenía a Kei, mientras que tú sostenías a Aiko.

-¡Genial!- gritó –Hermosa…- miró la foto, y luego me vio a los ojos –La familia, y la foto- y me la entregó.

***/*/*/*/***

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche. Ya todos se habían ido, tú te aseabas, mientras que yo me dirigía a las habitaciones de los niños.

-Buenas noches, pequeña princesa- dije besando su frente.

-Buenas noches mami- se devolvió el beso, y me retiré hacia la otra habitación.

-Buenas noches, pequeño heredero- pude escucharte por la puerta, y no pude evitar soltar un ahogada risa.

-Vaya vaya…- posé mis brazos en tus hombros apenas saliste –Con que ya está dicho, ¿No?-

-Pues… espero que algún día, tenga la dicha de beybatallar con Leone… tal y como lo hago yo…-

-No te preocupes… lo hará, después de todo… es nuestro hijo, ¿Cierto?-

Me sonreíste –Cierto…- y me besaste.

-Iré a saludarlo, ya voy- te besé y fui con el bebé.

-Que descanses, pequeño príncipe- y besé su frente.

Salí, pero aún estabas parado.

-Te dije que me esperaras en la habitación…-

-Lo sé… pero…- me tomaste por la cintura –No puedo soportar estar sin ti…-

-Pero… tan solo son unos minutos…- me sonrojé.

-Lo sé… pero para mí… son una eternidad…-

-Kyoya…- sonreí y te besé –Vamos-

Nos dirigimos a la habitación, nos acostamos, y de inmediato apagamos la luz.

Me recosté sobre tu pecho, para luego abrazarte –Kyoya… dime algo…-

-¿Qué?- me abrazaste.

-¿Eres feliz?-

-¿Pero qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?- levantaste mi barbilla, y con un pequeño rayo de luz, pude ver tus hermosos ojos azules –Yo soy… la persona más feliz del mundo, Ginga…-

-Kyoya…- uní mis labios con los tuyos –Yo también…-

-Tengo una preciosa hija, y un pequeño jovencito que amo con locura, pero lo más importante… es que te tengo a ti… la persona que más amo en el mundo… y que sin ella… no sería nada…-

-Kyoya…- sentí ganas de llorar –Gracias… Gracias por darme la vida más perfecta que alguna vez pude desear…-

-No, Ginga… yo soy el que debe agradecerte…- hundiste tus palabras en mis cabellos -…por salvarme del horrible futuro que hubiera tenido, de no ser porque me mostraste lo que es vivir, junto a la persona que amas…-

-Te amo… Kyoya…-

-Te amo… Ginga…-

Ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Mi vida no acaba aquí, no señor, mi vida apenas está comenzando… y no pienso desperdiciar ningún momento, pues a partir de ahora, crearé nuevos recuerdos con las personas que más amo, y aquellas personas que me apoyaron en los momentos más difíciles son y serán parte de los mismos, pues sin ellas, no sería nada.

Por eso, y mucho más…

Gracias.

**Fin.**

**Yo- *llorando* Bueno… ojalá no los haya decepcionado… a mi gusto, amé este fic, amé escribirlo, y créanme cuando les digo que lloré con ustedes en los momentos más difíciles.**

**Dashie- *se limpia las lágrimas* Ginga y Kyoya al fin pueden tener una vida tranquila…**

**Allen- Admito que fue tierno…**

**Yo- (1) "mamero" o "mamera" es una palabra que me decían a mi pues me la pasaba siempre de tras de mi mamá xD (2) Kei significa Respetuoso.**

**Bueno, porfis, déjenme sus reviews, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? Realmente me importa mucho, pues es el primer fic que termino, y no sé si lo hice muy bien **

**Nos vemos en los próximos fics y actualizaciones, ¡Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaa!**


End file.
